Beacon's Problem Child
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Pyrrha's life growing up was hell. When a child unlocks their semblance at a young age, they wouldn't be able to control it. It is even worse when your semblance is polarity. Her rough childhood changed her, it made her into a foul mouth problem child. (CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR BETA READER)
1. Prologue

**Before the story starts, I'm looking for a beta reader. PM me if you're interested.**

10 years ago

The sound of the rain was deafening. Like mini rocks hitting the windows of The Saints Orphanage of Gifted Children.

Unlike most orphanages, this one was unique. Only very unlucky kids can live here or lucky kids, depending how one would look at it. A child must have their semblance unlocked get to live here.

Most people might think it would be amazing for a young child to have their semblance at such a young age, but it's not. It's hell. A human soul is similar to the human itself, it matures over time.

A semblance is highly attached to one's soul, so when a child, who has a soul which has yet to fully matured, unlocked their semblance, they become volatile. They wouldn't be able to control it, putting them and others in danger.

It's like if you put a freshly sculpted clay pot in a furnace, it'll explode if done incorrectly. Not many people would want that in a child, a child that could hurt them or themselves at any moment. The only people who wanted them are the ones who wanted to use them, turning them into soldiers. Children like them usually grew up to be very powerful.

A car pulled into the circular drive through. A woman stepped out wearing a fur jacket, jewelry, and sunglasses. She had an umbrella, which shielded her from the rain. She obviously had a lot of money. She walked to her back seat and opened the door.

"Get out." She spat. The person she said this too didn't comply right away. "Get out." She repeated, louder, gritting her teeth.

A girl stepped out of the vehicle, couldn't be older than 7. She had shoulder length flaming red hair that was done in a small ponytail. She had a white jacket on with a skirt. Her eyes resembled emeralds. Those eyes that usually shined with light, looked dull and sad now. They were red, which meant she had cried recently.

The woman and girl walked into the building. When they entered the it, they were met with a front desk with an old woman behind it.

The woman had a church attire on, black robes, a black headdress and a cross necklace hanging around her neck. Women of God were the only people who would take in these children. While others see unstable time bombs, they see special children that could achieve great in life. 'God's little angels' they would call them. Sadly they don't get much money from the government, they lack the care for the children who were deemed 'corrupted'

Sister Peaches was the woman at the front desk, when she looked up from her computer after hearing the bells on the door chimed, she instantly recognized the two people. The woman adopted the girl not merely a week ago.

"I can't take care of this…." The woman spoked up, trying to think of the correct words. "T-this …..hellspawn of a child."

Sister Peaches sighed, this was the young girl's fifth time returning after being adopted. She was devastated, she was sure the girl finally found a somewhat loving home. Sadly, just like all the other times, she was wrong.

"Please reconsider," Sister Peaches pleaded. "just give her more time to control her semblance and I promise she-"

"SHE NEARLY KILLED ME" The woman erupted, her face turning red from anger. "I was this close of getting stabbed with a knife." She said, putting her fingers close together to symbolize how close it was. "THIS CLOSE." She finished the sentence yelling.

The girl started sobbing. "I didn't mean to." She pleaded "The knife was metallic. I didn't mean to." She said, tear glistering in her eyes, lips trembling.

Out of all the kids in the orphanage, this crying girl had it the worst. Her semblance was polarity. She could not only control metal, but she could also sense the metal around her. That is a pain to deal with in many ways. Being able to sense EVERY piece of metal around could drive her insane. To the girl, she can practically hear the metal humming at her constantly. Multiply that by the amount that is around her and it could make her have massive panic attacks. It made her feel as if the only thing that is in this world is the metal around her. It was absolutely maddening.

It got better over the years, she could somewhat simmer her semblance down so it wouldn't be as painful but it's still wasn't fully nullified. The other problem was controlling the metal. Pieces of metals would go crazy around her. Metal would go flying towards her, which could be extremely dangerous if it was sharp. She sometimes repel the metal, making it go flying in a random direction…..As example, she could accidentally make a kitchen knife embed into a wall, right next to a certain foster mother's face.

"So you're just going to give up on the child this fast, is that it?" Sister Peaches accused, glaring daggers at the woman.

"Don't act like I was the only one." The woman shot back, giving her a glare of her own. "Four other people took her back here. Every single time was because of an incident very similar to mine." She pointed at the girl, which made the redhead flinched. "This isn't a girl, she's a ticking bomb, ready to kill at any moment."

Sister Peaches was pissed, she told the woman of the girl's condition, she told her not to have any pieces of metal around her until she could control her powers. The girl had her own special room in the orphanage, one without any traces of metal in it. She couldn't eat with any metal utensils, they would just bend from her touch. It not the girl's fault that the woman was neglectful of following directions. She looked at the girl, who was now fully crying. How dare she call her a demon, she's just a little girl who was unlucky enough to have her semblance unlocked at her age.

"Get out." She said, as calmly as she could, clenching her fist behind the desk.

"What do you mean?" The woman questioned. "I want to adopt a non-defective kid."

"You don't deserve to have any of these children if THIS" She pointed at the crying girl. "-is how you treat them. Now get to and never return."

The woman glared at her, before she turned and left the building.

The girl collapsed, crying into her knees. Sister Peaches stood and walked towards her. She crouched and put her arms around her. The girl then wrapped her arms back around the woman, crying into her shoulders.

"What's wrong with me?" She sobbed. "Why doesn't anyone want me? Why can't anyone love me?" It broke her heart into pieces hearing her say that.

Sister Peaches hushed her, rubbing soothing circles into her hair. "Shh, it's alright." She comforted. "There not a thing wrong with you. You're just different." She held her, not saying a thing as she let her cry on her shoulders. This wasn't the first time she had to do this for her and probably won't be the last. She kissed the top of her head. "Don't listen to a damn thing they say. You're going to be an amazing woman one day, Pyrrha Nikos."

10 years later

Most trains in Remnant were outdated. Yeah, there were some trains that were advanced in technology, some of them having robotic bodyguards that protect the passengers from train robbers. For the most part though, they're just regular old trains with nothing special to them. People who couldn't afford flying use the train system. The shittier the train, the less money you'll have to pay

Shitty trains tended to have no protection if a train robbery ever happened so it was a gamble. But to be fair, you got to be a giant asshole to steal from a bunch of poor people.

"EVERYBODY THIS IS A ROBBERY!"

Too bad Remnant is full of assholes. This particular train was currently in southern Mistral, which is known to house the gang called "The Suits"

Just like the name would suggest, they're a bunch of ass hats who wear stylish suits and robs poor unexpected people. They always work in groups, at least twenty in each robbery and their squad leader. One would question how a group of people could afford flashy suits if all they ever rob were poor people.

The train they were robbing had 5 rooms in each cart so they were currently clearing each room, trying to get every valuable thing they could get from the lower class people.

One particular room had a girl in it. She was heading to a town called "Crete", which is a place where flying was somewhat affordable for her bank account.

She had ear buds in on full blast, so she didn't hear any commotion. She was laying down on the bench. She was using a bookbag as a makeshift pillow, her head resting on it. The net strap of her bag had metal gauntlets in it, which could go up to her elbows. Most hunters/huntress weapons were shiftable, sadly she couldn't afford that. The gauntlets were well made though, she obviously saved enough money so they were durable and could bend when she wanted to. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless white shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and knee-high metal boots. Just like the gauntlets, they were well made so mobility was easy. This girl was 17-year-old Pyrrha Nikos.

She was on her scroll, twirling her trademark ponytail in her fingers, scrolling through random articles while occasionally getting a pop up ad.

'TRY PUMPKIN PETE'S, FILLED WITH SUGARY GOODNESS."

Pyrrha never had that brand of cereal, she always had to eat the off brand kind, 'Pumpkin Peters'. It tasted as good as the name was creative. A man walked into her room slowly. He had an assualt rifle with him. Pyrrha's music was loud; therefore, she didn't hear this man.

'Tell me do you remember?'

The man slowly stepped forward, pointing his gun at her.

'Dancing in September,'

"Hey kid." The man said, in which the girl didn't hear.

'Never was a cloudy day!'

The man then aggressively tapped her shoulder, which made the girl take off one ear bud.

"What?" She barked, obviously not like being manhandled. She then saw the gun and let out an "Oh", fully understanding the situation she was in.

She sat up without a care about the rifle pointed at her face. "Didn't your mother ever told you the proper way of getting a lady's attention?" She quipped, raising her eyebrow while scratching the back of her head.

"Hand over the bag." The man said, pointing the gun closer to her face. The girl popped her lips.

"You know what?" She started, stretching her back, popping it after laying down for a while. "I actually need this bag, you see, it has half of my weapons and my money. The money in which I'm using to fly into Vale to go to Beacon."

Pyrrha remembered Sister Peaches handing her mail to her. In the mail was her letter from Beacon. Sister Peaches was a nervous wreck as she opened it, praying she was accepted. When Pyrrha smiled, Peaches did as well and she hugged her with tears of joy coming out of her eyes. She cried even harder when Pyrrha left for her trip to Beacon. Even some of the kids at the orphanage cried. To the kids, she was like a fowl mouth older sister they didn't asked for but they received. Of course, they were happy to have her though.

She carelessly yawned, obviously not taking the man as a serious threat.

"You heard of Beacon right?" She continued "It's a school where only bad bitches go to." She said, quietly laughing at her own joke. Personally she hates that term, For the most part whenever a girl call herself a "Bad Bitch", it usually means she likes treating boys like shit without any care. She doesn't wamt to br associated witg those kind of girls.

For the sake of the joke though, she said it. She likes the idea of the term, but other girls ruined it for her. "You know, bad bitches that could easily hurt a little fuckwit with a gun." Pyrrha said, staring at the man without blinking. "So I cut you a deal bud, you and fuck buddies return everything you've stolen, get off this train and you guys won't lose your teeth. Capiche?" She asked, raising her hand for a handshake.

She heard the click of the rifle, meaning he just turned off his safety mode. Who hell robs a train with their safety on?

"I'm going to count to three," He spat back at her. "by the time I get to 3, I better have the bag of yours, capiche?" The man asked, mocking Pyrrha.

Pyrrha nodded her head, making her hand into the 'OK' symbol. "Loud and clear buddy." Pyrrha said, but not complying. The man stared at her, before counting.

"1"

Pyrrha just stared at him, with a shit eating grin on her face.

"2"

If the man would have looked at his trigger, he would notice a black aura surrounding it.

"3"

He went to pull the trigger, just for it to be stuck.

"What the?" He said as he turned the gun to inspect it. The gun was now facing away from the Pyrrha. The black aura surrounding the trigger pushed downwards. The gun fired, causing a loud bang, making the guy yelp and step back.

Pyrrha then launched forward, grabbing the gun with both hands, yanking it away from him. She then elbowed the man in the nose, making him stumbled back even more. She then grabbed the stock of the gun and she swung the rifle in a horizontal swing, hitting him on the side of his head, knocking him out.

She heard several footsteps running towards her room, probably 3 of them. Shit, she probably should have been quieter. She probably has a few moments before they arrived, so she pulled out her scroll to pick a song to fight to.

What? If she was going to fight, she could at least try to make it fun.

"Nope, nope, nope, hell no." She said, scrolling through her online music choices. Her scroll soon stopped her from skipping anymore songs.

'Please upgrade to premium to skip more songs' her scroll told her.

"Dust damn it." She cursed. The current song wasn't particularly bad, it just wasn't an ass kicking song.

"Well, listening to 'Hey Mama' is better than nothing." She thought. The footsteps were closing in. Pyrrha closed her eyes and focused. Two maces in the back and the guy leading had a pistol. Over the years, Pyrrha learned how to control her polarity. She could focus on the shapes of metal, making her to be able to identify a object without even seeing it.

She grabbed her gauntlets and slipped them on. She popped her shoulders and neck, preparing for an annoying fight. She waited by the side of the door, waiting for them to open it. The door opened, and the first thing that came into view was the handgun. She grabbed the hand of woman with the gun and twisted her arm. The woman's arm was now pressed against her own back.

She then grabbed the back of her head with the arm Pyrrha wasn't using and slammed the woman's face into one of the other two guy's head. They both were knocked out, stumbling to the ground. The third person, who Pyrrha didn't hit yet, just got out of his shocked stupor. He swung his mace at Pyrrha. She blocked it with her gauntlets, black aura surrounding, making it have better stability.

Black aura then surrounded one of her metal boots and she spun on the heel of her foot, roundhousing the man, sending him flying back into a window. He nearly broke through it, his butt was sticking out the window. He then lost consciousness.

The song on her scroll was still playing, she felt the vibration of several more footsteps heading her way from the other carts. She sighed, this is going to be annoying.

The first guy burst through the door to her train cart. He had a shotgun in which he pointed at her. With a flick of her wrist, the shotgun went flying out of his hand and out the window. Using her semblance on her boots, she propelled herself forward. Halfway to her destination, she went into a kicking stance, kicking him in the gut. This knocked the wind and consciousness out of him.

Right after she finished, two woman ran into the cart, both of them had katanas. Pyrrha believed that katanas were the most overrated swords in all of existence. She blames anime. There are honestly much better swords out there but nooooo, people just want to look like a samurai. She shook her head, getting off topic.

The two woman ran forward with weapons drawn. The one on the right swung first, Pyrrha parried it with her gauntlet. Before Pyrrha could punish the first woman, the second girl swung at her, forcing Pyrrha to react to her instead.

Pyrrha sidestepped to the right as the sword grazed passed her. She then grabbed the woman's arm, and threw her in the air, slamming her onto the train's floor. She then kicked her in the neck, momentarily stopping her breathing so she could focus on the first woman.

The first woman swung again, just for her sword to stop in mid swing. Pyrrha kicked the first woman in the shin, making her stumble to her knees, she then grabbed her head and slammed it down onto the 2nd woman's face, knocking both of them out.

Unfortunately, while she did this, her back was facing the door in which the goons were coming from. She sensed a belt buckle right behind her and before she could react, she felt two strong hands grabbed her arms. She couldn't break free as another goon ran in with a mace.

Noticing that his partner had someone pinned, he ran up to him and got in front of Pyrrha. He swung his mace, hitting her in the gut. Pyrrha sharply inhaled from the pain. This was immediately followed up with another hit, this made her yell out in agony. Pyrrha gritted her teeth and focused on the man's mace. When he went to do his third hit, black aura surround the mace, making it go flying out of his hands. The man didn't knew how she did this, so he was caught in a stupor. Taking advantage of the lack of hits she was receiving, Pyrrha slammed the back of her head into the man's nose who was holding her.

His gripped only loosened slightly but that was all she needed becasue she then hopped up, wrapping her legs around guy #2's neck. Using her semblance, she made her boots propel themselves down, making guy #2 and guy #1 fall with her. Guy #1's face landed on her shoulder, the fall making him lose his grip on Pyrrha. She then put the man in a chokehold. While this was happening, Guy #2 was still being strangled by Pyrrha's legs. For some men, this would be a fantasy come true.

Guy #2 lost consciousness while guy #1 she still holding out. Pyrrha started to hear another pair of footsteps coming her way, so she had to end this scuffle quick. She released him, just to quickly grab his head and slammed it into the wall next to them, using her polarity to make her slam have a much more force behind it. The wall cracked from this while the guy let out a groan. Just like that, lights out for him. "Fucking assholes." She mumbled to herself.

She quickly got up, knowing she had no time to lose. She had to leave the cart she was currently in. Fighting with bodies on the ground would be difficult.

She barged into the other cart, noticing that there was only one woman in here at the time. She had a shotgun with her, which she was currently pointing at Pyrrha with. She went to pull the trigger, just for the gun to jerk to the right, missing her target. Pyrrha was up on her quickly. She grabbed her suit and head butted her in the nose. She then grabbed her shotgun and placed it right next to her ear. She pulled the trigger, a loud bang erupted into the woman's ears. She screamed and grabbed her ringing eardrums while crouching down. Pyrrha then kicked her in the face, knocking her out.

She leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Several footsteps could be heard heading her way. She popped her neck. Let's get this over and done.

Meanwhile, in the front of the train, the leader of the group was keeping and eye on the person who was conducting the train. The conductor was currently tied up. The leader was a big man, very bulky, with a chin that looked like it was chiseled by the gods themselves. He was so bulky in fact, that he actually looked like he didn't have a neck. He does of course, it just wasn't visible.

He heard screams from his men but he decided to ignore it. He doubted someone on this train could take ALL of his men on. The screaming continued, though. Over time, the screams got louder and louder. He was soon able to make out what the were screaming.

"HOW THE FUCK DID SHE DO THAT?"

"HOW THE FUCK DID I MISSED?"

"HOW THE FUCK IS SHE SO FAST?"

"OW, THE BITCH BIT ME!"

He even heard one explosion, this concerned him. The leader sighed, they couldn't even take care of a single woman. Either she was a talented fighter or his men were pussies. It was probably the latter.

He sat up from his seat. "Don't move." He calmly told the his hostage. He was smoking a cigarette, in which he pulled out of mouth to blow some smoke. He then put it back in between his lips, as he walked out towards the sound of the mayhem.

Pyrrha was currently slamming one of the goons repeatedly with a sliding door which leads into a room. The people who were in the room were a family of four. Two mothers and their two kids. After the goon was unconscious, she looked at the family sheepishly.

"Uhm…." She said, rubbing her neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry your kids had to see that." She said, laughing awkwardly. The family stared at her with terror.

"Are you the bitch that's been causing my guys trouble?" Pyrrha heard to her right. She didn't have her earbuds in at the time because the fight had gotten pretty intense earlier. Who hell uses a grenade in a train? What kind of cartoon shit was that?

Pyrrha grabbed the man who was between the door and threw him back. She then closed the door so the family wouldn't get hurt in the fight.

"Maybe if you trained these guys better, this wouldn't happe-" She stopped in mid sentence, as she stared at the man in front of her. He was a fucking giant. He was at least 7 feet tall with muscles popping out of his suit. His chin actually looked like it could be a weapon. The most noticeable thing about him was his neck though; or should she say, LACK of neck.

You could call her a dumbass all you want but she started to laugh. "What the hell happened to your neck?" She laughed, holding her gut, tears falling out of her eyes.

The man gritted his teeth, he may be a very imposing guy, but he was sensitive about his neck. Every man has feeling. "I was just going to kick your ass," he said, taking a puff out of his cigarette. "but now-"

Pyrrha cut him off.

"Wait, wait," she said, shaking her arms. "I wasn't done yet. Did you like, used too much 'Head and shoulders' and weird things started to happen to your body?" She asked, hunched over laughing even harder.

'This bitch is dead.' The man thought.

"I'm going to strangle the life out of your body." He said, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Oh come on, that's unfair." Pyrrha started again. "You're at a giant advantage. You don't even have a neck that I could strangle."

The man clenched his fists, sparks of lightning erupting from his hands. He was going enjoy this.

Pyrrha stopped laughing and got in a battle stance. She then used her polarity on her boots to launched herself forward, she then used it on her gauntlets and punch the man in the chest. To her surprise, the man didn't move an inch. Pyrrha stood there in the same position for a moment, she then slowly looked up at the man. 'Ooooooh shit.' She thought to herself. 'This is a slight problem'.

What the fuck is this guy made of? This guy is pure masculinity. Her hand actually fucking hurts, he felt like a brick wall. She let out a nervous laugh. "Ever heard forgiveness?" She asked. "Because in the Bible, they talk about that a-GURK" The man cut her off by grabbing her neck.

If you were riding along with the train on the outside, you would have notice the cart rocking violently. You would also of heard many feminine grunts of pain. You would then find a girl's body flying out of one of the train's emergency escape hatches on the roof.

Pyrrha landed on the roof of the train, she groaned in pain. That man literally swung her around like a rag doll, beating her like a redheaded stepchild. The only reason he let her go was because she managed to kicked him in the chin, which made him let go of her on mid-swing. This made Pyrrha go flying towards the hatch. "Someone's sensitive about his neck." She mumbled on the ground, holding her head, hoping it would sooth her pain.

The imposing man then climbed out of the hatch. He cracked his knuckles, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and flicking it away.

Before Pyrrha could get back up, the man up to her and was already on top of her. He wrapped his hand around her neck and lifted her up. He then slammed her on the roof of the train several times before he started his strangling.

Pyrrha's face matched her hair. She was desperately trying to breathe to no avail. The man obviously learned from his past mistakes, because he blocked every kicked she sent his way. She could feel her consciousness leaving her. He was holding her high in the air, occasionally shaking her. He would also occasionally use his semblance, which was producing small sparks of lightning, to erupt from his hands, shocking her.

He didn't notice it but her eyes widen, as she sensed a large metal sign coming up. Pyrrha stopped trying to pry his hand away from her neck. She grabbed his face, trying to make him to let go. The sign (Which said "Fifty Miles until Crepe Train Station) was getting closer. She could now see it with her own eyes. She grabbed and violently squeezed his face, trying to do anything to make him to let go. At one point, her thumb jabbed into his eye, making him yelled in pain, loosening his grip. She then grabbed his hand and finally managed to pry it away from her neck. She landed on the roof with a 'thump', gasping for breath. The sign was 20 feet away. She quickly laid down with her arms protectively around her head.

The man soon gained his senses. "YOU'RE FUCKING DE-" He was cut off.

Pyrrha's didn't see it but she did heard the giant 'THUNK' of his body hitting the sign. She slowly peaked to notice the no neck bitch was gone.

"Holy fucking shit." She silently said to herself. "That was too close." She layed on roof for a few moments, trying to catch her wits.

The sound of his body hitting the sign was somewhat disturbing. It was like a slab of meat getting slammed into tinfoil. She shivered at that thought. She slowly got up in a crouching position and crawled her way back towards the hatch.

"50 miles until I reach Crepe, huh?" She thought. She is finally going to Beacon. After of years of mastering her semblance, she can finally go to the school of her dreams. "Thank dust."

 **And that was the prologue, let me know what you think. Next chapter will be Pyrrha meeting everyone at Beacon.**


	2. Shining Beacon

**Time to answer some questions. First of all I want to say that yes, some other characters will be slightly oc. It won't be their personalities that are different. It going to be their semblance and backstory. Hope you enjoy.Also Jaune doesn't have forged transcripts in this story, BUT he's not a great fighter. There is something unique about him though in this story. Hope you enjoy. I apologise for any spelling mistakes.**

5 years ago

It started out as a peaceful morning at the orphanage. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and few new kids were at the orphanage. Sadly good things can't last forever.

Sister Peaches sighed as she put ice into a rag. Pyrrha had gotten into another fight with a different kid in the orphanage. She was on the counter with a black eye, holding it with her hand.

Sister Peaches walked up to her, removed Pyrrha's hand and gently place the rag on her swollen eye. Pyrrha slightly flinched from the pain and coldness of the touch. Pyrrha then grabbed the rag herself, keeping it in place.

"Pyrrha," Sister Peach started, as she knelt to her level. "you need to stop getting into fights." In the past month, Pyrrha had gotten into 5 fight where she lost them all. Having polarity could be useful, if you could fully control it at least. It also didn't help that most kids in the orphanage didn't have any metal on them.

A lot of things changed over the five years. She had a better handle of her poliarity, she still couldn't make it useful for her in a fight whatsoever but she wasn't in as much pain as before.

She also no longer wanted to be adopted. Apparently she doesn't want to leave the place for a lot of reasons. For starters, the people who wanted the girl only wanted her for her semblance, not to have a daughter.

The main reason was because she doesn't want to leave them. Over the years, she found the staff at the orphanage as a her own family. It was them that took care of her, not adoptive home #1. It was them that held her while she cried, not adoptive home #2. It was them that cooked her favorite meals, not adoptive home #3, on so on and so forth.

Sadly the Orphanage didn't work that way, the kids couldn't stay there forever. If a person wanted a child and they weren't abusive or anything, they could take them, rather the kid wanted to go or not.

If Sister Peaches was being honest with herself, she would admit that she found Pyrrha to be like a daughter to her. It's not like she would neglect the other children over Pyrrha, Heavens no. Over the years though, her and Pyrrha grew closer. So one day Sister Peaches found a loophole. She adopted Pyrrha, therefore, she was her guardian.

Pyrrha was looking down, too ashamed to look her in the eyes. "He called me a bitch." Pyrrha spoke up, still looking down. "A metal bending bitch."

Sister Peaches scowled, where do these kids learned words like that? Over the years some of the children grew to find Pyrrha annoying, mostly because of all the metal she would ruin in the orphanage. Metal toys? Destroyed. Metal chairs? Destroyed. Metal doors? Destroyed. She gotten better at controlling it, she didn't destroyed as many things now. But every once in a while an accident does happen. Peaches sighed, as she looked at Pyrrha. She knew from day one that her semblance would be much more challenging to control than any other kid's.

Some kids actually started a petition to make her stay in her room for 24/7, of course Peaches put a stopped to that right away. Although, Sister Peaches did have to admit that it was impressive how organized the petition was.

"You know violence isn't always the answer, sweetheart?" She asked Pyrrha as she took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Pyrrha grew a 'fuck em' attitude over the years, which means if someone doesn't like her well…….'fuck em'. This was probably from all her foster parents neglecting then returning her and the cold shoulders from the other kids. "Most of the time it's just better to walk away."

"How am I supposed to walk away when it happens everywhere I go?" Pyrrha asked, finally looking up at her. "The only people here that defends me are you guys. Everyone else either joins in or pretend they don't see anything, even my so-called 'Friends'"

Pyrrha had some friends, and by 'friends', she means people who didn't tormented her.

Sister Peaches knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. Only recently did Pyrrha started fighting other kids and they were bullying her for far longer than that. Peaches always tried to stop them but she also had to help watch a hundred other kids so she couldn't keep an eye on her all the time.

"Pyrrha," Peaches started. "are you sure there isn't any other reason you're fighting?"

Pyrrha looked back down, slightly embarrassed about her reason. They were quiet for a few moments, Peaches waiting patiently for her to speak.

"I want to get stronger." Pyrrha finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "I'm sick and tired of being weak."

Peaches stared at her. She could somewhat understand why she thought this, she was the weakest kid in the orphanage. She has the worst control of her semblance of her age. Other kids her age had gotten full control of it while Pyrrha was still lacking behind.

"Is there a reason why you think this so suddenly?" Peaches gently asked. Pyrrha stared at her, yet again embarrassed about her answer.

"I want to be a huntress." She said, slightly blushing more. Peaches knew immediately where this idea came from. The crime rate had gotten worse around the orphanage over the years so they hired a hunter to be their security.

Asim Stidolph was a young dark-skinned man. He was tall, with black long hair which was done in a ponytail. He had a thick beard, a stoic personality and a exotic accent. He was also a wolf funhaus. His Hunter weapon were gauntlets that had pistons in them. His semblance was…...unique to say the least. He could control cats.

That may sound useless but there were a lot of cats that live around the orphanage. He basically had cameras all around the place.

Peaches imagines Pyrrha either looks up to him and want to be just like him or she has her first crush. Maybe it was both. Peaches saw how Pyrrha would sometimes blush when she talked to him.

Peaches finished cleaning Pyrrha up and ordered her to her room. She still assaulted another kid so she has to be punishef in some way. She had to punish that silver hair kid she got in a fight with as well.

"You want me to talk to her?" A voice asked from behind, scaring her. She turned to see Asim in the doorway of the kitchen. He must of been listening the whole time.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"We both know why she wants to be a huntress, sister." Asim said. Peaches sighed, knowing he was right. "If you think you could help."

Asim was a sweet guy, he may be stoic but he has a big heart. He fully respects the kids and even the staff. Peaches remembered one time he accidentally walked into a bunch of staff members getting dressed. When most guy would gawk and stare, he just apologized and quickly, yet calmly, closed the door.

He couldn't look at the women for a whole week without slightly blushing, though.

Asim arrived at Pyrrha's door. It was a wooden oak door. He gently knocked, hearing a "Come in" afterwards.

Pyrrha's eyes widened and a slight crimson hue colored her face when she saw Asim, she obviously wasn't expecting him to show up.

Nearly everything in Pyrrha's room was wooden. Her room was also away from any metal in the building. Her place looked like a room from an oak cabin, it was oddly peaceful.

"We need to talk." He told Pyrrha.

"About what?" She asked. Asim gave her a stare, knowing she's playing dumb.

"We both know what this is about, Pyrrha"

Asin sighed as Pyrrha tilted her head confusingly as she continued to play ignorant. "I know you want to be a huntress Pyrrha." Asim said, breaking the quiet atmosphere. "Do you mind telling me why?"

Pyrrha stared at the floor, she was at a slight war with herself. She was terrified that they would tell her that she couldn't be a huntress, that her semblance is too volatile to be useful. She rather not talk about it but deep down she knows she has to talk about this one day, otherwise her dreams will never come true.

"All my life people had to take care of me." Pyrrha started. "I couldn't do anything myself. I saw other kids get control over their semblance faster than I ever dream of. "Small tears started to fall from her eyes.

"It makes me feel weak, as if what all the things people call me are true, I'm nothing but a time bomb." Pyrrha started to clench her fist, angry at herself for crying. She wasn't the same girl when she first arrived here, she shouldn't cry over shit like this. A huntress would never cry.

"I'm sick and tired of being weak, of being useless, of needing everyone to take care of me. I just-" her voiced cracked and she looked up from the floor. "I'm sick and tired of being a nuisance to you guys and all the kids."

She was fully crying now, sniffling and hiccuping. "All of the other kids had gotten full control over their semblance at my age, and I'm just here being nothing but a...a"

'A bitch' she thought. When kids call you a name everyday for years, you'll learned to believe them one day.

Asim stared at Pyrrha, emotionlessly. When Pyrrha couldn't finished her sentence he nodded, fully knowing what she was going to say. He had to break up a few fights involving Pyrrha. He also had to stop the kids from harassing her as well, in which he heard the names they usually call her. It was usually a silver hair boy and a green hair girl.

What's wrong with kids nowadays? They were in a situation just like her's not a year back. As Pyrrha loudly wept, Asim had a decision to make, one that would change her life forever. He stared at her, contemplating his decision.

"I could train you." He spoked up, shattering the silence. Pyrrha eyes widened as she stared at him.

"You'll what?" She asked, not fully believing her ears. "You'll train me? Why?" She asked, perplexed.

Asim had good eyes, he could see a lot of untouched potential in the girl. She's determined, always going to semblance training class, even when she was sick. Hell, sometime Sister Peaches had to make her stay in her dorm to get better.

"Sister Peaches is right about you, Pyrrha," he said. "You could be an amazing woman one day, I don't know what kind of man I'll be if I let just great potential go to waste." Asim stepped closer to Pyrrha and knelt down, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"This won't happen though if you keep getting into fights. So I cut you a deal, you stop getting in fights and I'll personally train you in fighting."

Pyrrha stared at him, it was silent, as Pyrrha was still not over the shock. Then she finally smiled.

(Present Time)

It took Pyrrha two days to get to Beacon. The first day was her flying to Vale, which was terrible because the airship was cheap and smelt like cheese. She was on that airship for 20 hours.

20 fucking hours of nonstop cheese smelling.

It didn't help that the person she sat next to was terrified of flying and would scream every time there was a small turbulence. She couldn't even get much sleep, the seats felt like daggers on her back, pricking and prodding at her non stop.

When the first flight was over, Pyrrha was beyond happy. Most of her second day consisted of her dicking around in Vale, waiting for her free flight to Beacon to arrive. Sadly her bank account didn't want her to have any real fun. So the five-hour wait felt like ten.

She tried to sneak into a bar during the wait. She was caught by a bearded guy sadly. They argued, until he called two whores to back him up. She almost fought them, until she realize her airship was due to leave soon so she grudgingly left.

She was pretty satisfied to get on her flight. This ship was far superior than the last one. She couldn't even smell cheese. Pyrrha looked around the airship, there were plenty of kids on the ship. There was only a few kids that stood out though. The biggest were two girls, a tall blonde and a short black hair girl with red highlights. They stood out the most because they were the loudest.

'She looks too young to be here.' Pyrrha thought as she stared at the smaller one of the duo. There was a girl with a black ribbon on, that looked like she wanted to hide from everyone, she could somewhat relate. There was a handsome, slender, tall boy with long black hair and a pink streak in it. He was chatting with a bubbly redhead.

'Probably a couple?' Pyrrha thought.

There was a short girl with a side ponytail, white hair and a scar on her eye.

'She looks like an anime character' she thought to herself. She then looked around again. 'Wait, everyone looks like an anime character.' Pyrrha shook her head, she was losing it. 'Wait, do they all have a color scheme?' Yet again, shook her head, she needs some sleep.

Lastly there was a boy in a different corner. She couldn't make out his face because he had a hood over his head. He had armor on and not the cheap kind either. It was full chest white armor with golden trimmings. It looked like it was crafted with great care and precision. Beside him was a sword and sheath. He was holding his stomach though, as if he was going to lose his lunch. Thankfully he didn't.

Suddenly a woman's hologram came on, introducing herself as Glynda Goodwitch. Pyrrha zoned her out until they made it to the landing platform of Beacon.

Pyrrha stepped out and was at awe of what she saw. The place was fucking huge. It didn't even look like a school, it looked like a damn castle. What kind of budget do they have? Pyrrha was shocked she was going to this school, this looks like a place only the most privileged spoiled brats would go too.

'For the love of dust,' Pyrrha thought to herself. 'please tell me this place isn't full of privileged snobs.' Pyrrha was pretty sure she stood out amongst everyone else. Every other kid had somewhat flashy clothes or armor while she had a sleeveless white shirt and ripped skinny jeans.

After Pyrrha's war with herself, she finally realized something, she made it. She actually made it to Beacon Academy, the #1 school for inspiring hunters and huntresses. She chuckled to herself, nothing can ruin this da-

'BOOM'

"HOLY FU-" Pyrrha let out as a giant explosion was heard behind her. She turned around to see a crater in the ground. There were two girls in the crater. It was the white hair girl and the red highlight girl from the airship. Pyrrha was too far away to hear anything they were saying but they appeared to be arguing.

Suddenly the ribbon hair girl came into the conversation. Yet again, she couldn't hear a damn thing they were saying but ribbon somehow pissed off whitey, making her storm off. Ribbon then left, leaving behind highlight to wallow in the crater by herself.

'Does she need help? Should I call someone?'. Pyrrha cautiously approached the crater, partially expecting another explosion to go off.

When she saw the girl, she noticed she was lying on her back on the ground. She had a red hood on. 'Is….is she dead?' she thought to herself. Thankfully Pyrrha noticed her chest rising occasionally, meaning she was breathing.

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked, as she cautiously stepped forward. "Couldn't help to noticed that you…….exploded." Pyrrha was slightly let down. She really wished she would have seen how this shit went down, maybe her semblance is self combustion?

The girl opened her eyes, silver eyes stared at green eyes. "Yeah," she started. "Just laying here in misery."

Pyrrha stared at her for a few moments. "Do you need a doctor? Or like a…..bomb defuser?"

The girl's nose scrunched angrily. "That's not funny, I didn't mean to cause that explosion. It was just a freak accident!"

Pyrrha was now intrigued, so she DID cause that explosion. "How the hell do you accidentally trigger an explosion?"

The girl pouted, as she sat up in a sitting position, crossing her arms. "I accidently tripped over this crabby girl's luggage and she started yelling at me. She had dust with her, which made sneezed and that caused the explosion." The girl said quickly, in one breath, slightly breathing heavily afterwards.

"You're telling me you caused an explosion with a sneeze?" she asked, in which the girl nodded. "I would laugh if I wasn't impressed."

She walked in the crater and held out her hand. "Are you just going to lay here all day?" She joked, trying to cheer the sad girl up. Growing up in an orphanage made Pyrrha slightly soft to kids.

The girl smiled and took her hand. "Thanks, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." She said, as Pyrrha pulled her up.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

Ruby stood there awkwardly. "So…...do you know where to go?" She asked. Pyrrha didn't, so it took her a long time to find the way.

During their walk towards Beacon, Ruby, who wanted to strike up a conversation so she decided to share weapons.

"So I got this." She said as she pulled out a foldable mechanical scythe that was twice her size. Pyrrha stared at her weapon, perplexed in how a girl her size could use it. Then she got jealous. That is so bullshit, that has to be the coolest weapons she has ever seen in her life and what does she have? Fucking gauntlets and boots.

They aren't even cool looking, they're bland compare to her scythe. The only way the scythe could be cooler if it had a-

"It's also a high 50 caliber sniper rifle."

FUCK! This pint size girl in front of her is like a protagonist of an anime, it's so unfair. Then of course Ruby just had to ask about her weapons. She felt somewhat self-conscious now. It's like being in a science show and your project was a lightbulb in a watermelon while the kid next to you somehow managed to open a fucking wormhole into another dimension, that has the cure to every disease known to man.

"Well," Pyrrha started, scratching the back of her head. "I got these metal gauntlets." She took out her gauntlets and handed them to Ruby.

The excitement in Ruby's eyes died out instantly. She looked at them and tilted her head. "Do they do anything?"

They can ruin Pyrrha's self confidence, that's for damn sure.

"No, these babies just punch." Pyrrha said, then quickly adding "I also got these metal boots." She stuck out her foot for Ruby to inspect.

"Do they do anything?" Ruby asked, arching her eyebrow after inspecting them

'This little girl is unintentionally making me feel like a total fucking loser.' Pyrrha sobbed in her head.

"No."

They stood there awkwardly before Ruby tried to cheer the mood up. "Well I like them, not many people appreciates the classics anymore"

She is 100% giving you pity. Pyrrha silently sobbed. Could this get any worse.

"Did you make yours? I remember when I made my weapon at signal. I went a little overboard as you could tell.."

FUCK.

THIS.

CONVERSATION.

She made that fucking thing? Is every student's weapon similar to Ruby's? Is she going to be known as the broke chick of beacon. Wait a minute, she wasn't even smart enough to make her own weapon. Asim made her weapons for her.

SHE'S GOING TO BE KNOWN AS THE DUMB BROKE CHICK OF BEACON!

'Fuck it, I'm lying.'

"Yea," she awkwardly chuckled "These are my pride and joy."

'Are you proud of yourself Pyrrha? You're lying to little girl because you're self conscious.'

"Ohh," The reaper said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "What kind of metal did you use?"

FUCK! What kind of metal did Asim used?

"Uhh," Pyrrha was silently panicking "The good kind." Pyrrha cringed at herself. She felt ashamed of herself. That was a weak ass lie. Thankfully, they made it to the auditorium, thus ending that train wreck of a conversation.

"HEY LOOK IT'S MY SISTER." Ruby shouted, pointing at the blonde from the airship. "It was nice meeting you Pyrrha, Igottagobye." And with that, she was gone.

'Well, I was abandoned pretty fast. Not like that's new or anything.' Pyrrha thought to herself. Pyrrha stared at two sibling bonding together. She chuckled to herself as it reminded her of the her and the young kids at the orphanage. She remembers the kids making her a noodle art before she went and she actually has it in her bag. Of course she's not going to show that to anyone. What are you, crazy? Pyrrha then turned around to walk away, just to bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said a masculine voice. Pyrrha was about to tell the guy to watch it, just for the words to die in her throat. The guy in front of her was a blonde boy with sharp blue eyes. He was tall, taller than her and she's six foot. He had a boyish charm to him and a slight awkward aura. Pyrrha then noticed he had the armor the one guy was wearing on the airship.

'Well, Hello there' She purred in her head.

"Oh, it was nothing. I should have been paying attention of where I was walking." Pyrrha said, trying to act as cute as possible. Pyrrha wasn't the best flirt, she never really had many chances to try it out. Thankfully, when you're this fine looking, it's not a huge problem.

"So what's your name, handsome?" Pyrrha asked, as she batted her eyelashes. This made the blonde boy slightly blush and looking somewhat shocked at the question.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Don't worry, I don't bite." Pyrrha slightly purred, giving him a wink, which made the boy's blush slightly increased. Pyrrha always found boys blushing to be extremely adorable.

The boy soon caught his wits and coughed in his fist.

"My name's Jaune Arc." He said, as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you Jaune, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said, shaking his hand with a flirtatious smirk, in which Jaune returned with slightly awkward boyish smile.

'Yep,' Pyrrha dreamily thought to herself. 'This ass is going to be mine.'

Suddenly Jaune looked over Pyrrha's shoulders and looked slightly panicked. "It was great meeting you Ms Nikos, but I gotta go and do something. Catch you around." And with that, he was gone.

"Wonder what got him spooked?" Pyrrha questioned, until she felt someone behind her bumped into her. Pyrrha slightly stumbled forward but she caught herself. The person who bumped into her walked forward, not even apologizing or noticing her. It was the white themed chick that exploded with Ruby.

"Watch it." Pyrrha spat out, just for the girl to stare at her. She slightly scoffed and started to walk away again.

'Did she ju- oh hell no.' Pyrrha thought.

"Hey bit-" Pyrrha's started, just to get cut off by booming voice. She turned to the voice to see a man with silver hair, a suit, glasses, and was drinking coffee. Pyrrha doesn't know why, but this man looked intimidating, even he looked like a twink.

Next to him was the woman she saw on the airship, Glynda Goodwitch. The man started addressing the students and just like the last speech, she mostly zoned out.

"Wasted talent, blah blah blah, meet in the ballroom, blah blah blah."

After the speech, Pyrrha turned to the girl who bumped into her so she could chew her ear off. Sadly, she left during the speech. "Stuck up whore." Pyrrha mumbled to herself.

L I N E B R E A K

Pyrrha had to buy pajamas before she went to beacon.

Usually Pyrrha would just take off her clothes and sleep in her underwear. She felt free doing this. Of course she couldn't do that anymore, so she had to buy a pair of night clothes. Plus she was pretty sure Sister Peaches would have a heart attack if she slept in her underwear in front of these boys.

Her pajamas were simple, a pair of red pajama pants and a black T-shirt. She bought them at a thrift store for a cheap price.

Pyrrha noticed that almost every boy was shirtless and were trying to impressed the girls. A few wolf whistles were heard from the girl side of the room.

Pyrrha then noticed a streak of shaggy blonde hair in the crowd. Jaune was one of the only boys that was actually wearing a shirt. He had a simple white T on, with black pajamas pants. The pajama pants had adorable chibi bunnies on them. 'Cute' she thought.

Pyrrha went to go talk to him, maybe to see if she could convince him to take his shirt off like every other boy there until a high pitch voice called her.

"Pyrrha, over here." Pyrrha turned to see Ruby, who was enthusiastically waving at her direction. 'Crap,' Pyrrha mused 'I can't just ignore her.' He looked at Jaune before turning towards Ruby. "Soon." She told herself.

"Yang look, this was the girl I told you about." Ruby told a buxom blonde with piercing purple eyes. The blonde had long golden hair, in which she obviously takes care of. It looked like it took a lot of time to make it look great. It made Pyrrha question what kind of conditioner she used. Probably the kind she couldn't afford.

Yang stuck her hand out, in which she shook. "Thanks for helping my baby sister. I'm Yang by the way." Yang said, she then quickly put Ruby in a headlock. "I swear, I can't leave her alone for a second." She teased, ruffling the small girl's hair, much to her dismay.

"Yaaaaang, you're embarrassing me." The girl whined, as a crimson hue covered her cheeks. "It's not my fault that the girl didn't have her dust secured. She was practically begging for an accident to happen." Ruby said as she finally escaped her sister's grasp.

Yang chuckled at her sister's rant. "Seriously though, thanks for helping her. She has trouble in making friends and it was a relief that she found one that quickly. Thankfully it wasn't a boy either." Yang told Pyrrha.

A crimson hue covered Ruby's face again. "I'm 15, not 10. A lot of girls my age have boyfriends." That was true, Pyrrha had her first boyfriend at age 13.

Yang chuckled, pinching Ruby's cheek. "Yea, but you're always going to be my baby wittel sister." Yang cooed to Ruby, making the short girl swat her hand away and lightly hissed at her.

"Stop it." It was oddly adorable.

"No problem," Pyrrha spoked up, chuckling at the scene before her. "-if I was being honest, I actually thought she was hurt. She was just laying there, unmoving after the explosion. Though, it was quite funny finding out she caused the explosion by a sneeze." At that Yang hunched over and laughed, face turning red.

"You caused an explosion by a sneeze?!" Yang's laughter then increased by volumes.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY. I COULD OF GOTTEN SERIOUSLY HURT, YOU KNOW." Ruby yelled at Yang, flailing her arms in the air, which just made her laugh even harder. Pyrrha smiled at the two, by just looking at them, you would never be able to tell they're sisters but you could tell by the way they act.

Ruby quickly tried to change the subject away from her. "Oh, Yang guess what?" Ruby beamed. "Pyrrha over here is also a fist fighter."

Pyrrha lightly cringed. Oh great, back at her bland weapons.

"Oh really?" Yang questioned "What kind of weapons do you have? I have gauntlets that shoot out shotgun blasts." Yang said, as she pretended to pump a shotgun.

SHOTGUN GAUNTLETS? Damn it, those sound so cool. It's so unfair being a broke bitch in this world. Why can't she win the lottery or something?

Pyrrha forced out a chuckle. "I have metal gauntlets and boots. And before you ask, no, they don't do anything."

Yang let out a whistle, looking impressed as she put a fist on her chin. "So you must be pretty good then, not needing any special gimmicks on your weapon, quite impressive I must say. I hope we get to spar sometime."

Pyrrha stared at her. "...Yep, that's totally the reason." Pyrrha lied.

'Totally not because I can't even afford name brand cereal.'

A teasing smile then appeared on the girl's face. "I couldn't help but noticed you staring at Jaune Arc's ass, earlier."

Pyrrha chuckled and slightly shrugged. "What can I say, I like blonde boys." Pyrrha then paused "Wait, how do you know his name? Are you friends?" They might be sibling, Pyrrha thought, both of them are blonde.

Yang stared at Pyrrha, at a slight lost. "What do you mean? He's The Buffer of-"

"Will you guys be quiet," An annoying voice shrilled interrupted Yang. "Some of us are trying to sleep here."

Pyrrha turned her head and scowled, it was that bitch that bumped into her. She lightly growled under her breath.

"Oh, not you again." Yang complained. Pyrrha couldn't really blame her, she was just in Whitey's presence for a few moments and she could tell she's not going to like her.

Ruby was quick in trying to defuse the situation. "Come on guys, let's not argue here."

Weiss then turned her attention to Ruby. "Oh, now you're on my side?" Weiss questioned.

"I was always on your side." Ruby whined, trying to bury the hatchet with the girl.

Pyrrha was annoyed. First the chick just rammed into her without apologizing, then she ruined a nice conversation she was having, and now she made this young girl sad. Ruby looked like a kicked puppy. The fuck is her problem? Was she born with pole in her ass?

"What about you just fuck off, bitch. You're honestly being much more loud than any of us were." (That's probably a lie.)

The whole room got quiet, deadly quiet. The room wasn't that loud before, except for a couple of whispers but now there was no sound, it was oddly creepy. Everyone was staring at them, some looked somewhat impressed as if she just did something unbelievable.

Others though, looked at her as if she jumped in a pool full of sharks while covered in blood.

"Excuse me?" The white hair girl said, venom dripping from her voice. "Who do you think you are?"

Pyrrha smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. She slouched down to reach her height, (Which was pretty far down) "I'm Pyrrha Nikos" she said, smirking at the girl's anger "you know, the chick you scoffed at after bumping into. Remember?"

White gave her a cold stare. "Do you have any idea who you're talking too?"

Pyrrha stared at her. By her regular attire and pajamas, she was probably rich so Pyrrha also imagines she was famous as well.

To bad Pyrrha doesn't give a fuck about social status. "No and why should I give a rat fuck?" Somehow the room got even more quiet, which didn't seemed possible. Everyone was slacked jawed, eyes wide as saucers. Even Yang and Ruby looked shocked. Pyrrha shivered, she could have sworn the room got colder.

Whitey stared at Pyrrha. "Were you born in some hick town or something?" Whitey put her a hand on her hip. "I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee company and the winner of the Atlas Regional Tournament for three years in a row. I am dubbed 'The Unbreakable Weiss'" Weiss gloats, expecting an apology at any moment.

What she didn't expect was for Pyrrha to laugh at her. "You, a champion? Bullshit, an heiress I can believe because you look like a privileged bitch," Pyrrha said, smirking as she stood up straight, towering over the other girl. "-but a champion? Sorry cupcake, but I can't believe that. You have a body of a twelve-year-old boy who has yet to hit puberty." That earn a few chuckles from the crowd. Yang had put her fist over her mouth to muffle a 'Damn'

"So how the hell can someone like you can ever beat someone in a fight?" Weiss was blazing now. How the hell does this...this nothing think she is? Weiss calmed herself down, 'You're better than this.' she thought. 'Don't let this nobody make you lose your cool.'

"Do you know what my semblance is?" asked Weiss, in which Pyrrha just raise her eyebrow. "I can take the water vapors around me, consuming them and then solidify them." Pyrrha just stared at her, confused. 'She can fucking what?'

Weiss sighed, "I can produce ice." She told Pyrrha as if she was a toddler.

'So her champion's name is a pun? That's stupid.' Pyrrha thought to herself. Then another thought occurred to her. "Wait, your name is Weiss and you can make ice?" Pyrrha asked, bewildered. "Isn't that a little but on the nose? That's like my semblance being able to control fire…...or dying for a bullshit cause." Pyrrha said.

Weiss stared at her, clearly unimpressed with her comment. Weiss pinched her nose, she was slowly starting to get a headache. "Just stay out of my way." She told Pyrrha before turning.

Pyrrha just let out a quick laugh. "Wouldn't dream trying to strike up a conversation with you again, popsicle." Pyrrha ribbed, which irked Weiss before she left.

Yang let out a whistle "Damn," she said, with a smirk as she clapped her hands together with a chuckle. "You got some major balls saying that to her. You know what? I think we're going to be great friends."

Pyrrha let out a laugh, "Thanks, anyway I'm going to go to bed. Catch you tomorrow." Pyrrha told Yang. She stretch and went to her sleeping bag.

L I N E B R E A K

Pyrrha woke up to the sound of a bubbly girl's voice. It was loud and directed to a stoic boy. Pyrrha sighed and got up, knowing she won't be able to get back to sleep. Better get ready for the entrance exams.

Pyrrha walked into the cafeteria and her jaw dropped. There were so much food there. Different scents invaded her nose. Pyrrha almost started to cry with happiness. 'Holy shit.' Pyrrha thought 'They have named brand cereal.'

Beacon Academy needed to make sure that their students were well fed so that means having different varieties of food. Pyrrha grabbed a plate and went to work. 'I love Beacon.'

After breakfast, Pyrrha went to the lockers. "312…..312…..312 where are-aha" Pyrrha found her locker and put her combination in. "02, 21,16" She mumbled to herself, until she heard the click of her locker opening. She grabbed her bag and went to her clothes department of it. She grabbed cleaned clothes, then went to the girl's showers. After she was freshly cleaned, she walked back into the locker room to get her weapons. She put her gauntlets and boots on, closing the locker afterwards.

She started to stretch, getting the stiffness out from sleeping on the floor. After several cracks and pops, her body finally felt relieved. She turned to see a certain cute blonde. She smirked.

"Hey there handsome." Pyrrha said as she sultry walked towards him. Jaune looked over at her with a slight blush but smiled. "Hi Pyrrha." He replied, smiling at her. "You're ready for the exams?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, stepping closer to Jaune. She was now in his personal bubble. "So, do you have any ideas about partners?" Pyrrha asked him, just for him to shrug his shoulders.

"No idea, but I'm pretty sure it's random." Jaune told her, blushing slightly again by her close contact.

Pyrrha had only talked to the boy a few times but she could already tell he was dense. Yeah, he blushes because of her but that could easily be because of her praisings. Most boys she flirted with has more reactions than just a blush, sometimes they stuttered or get sweaty but Jaune only blushes, which meant he just doesn't know to handle compliments. He probably just believes that she was being nice and not flirting.

Similar how a teacher would personally tell a student that they did a good job, they would sometimes blush, not knowing how to handle a compliment. These people are what they call 'modest', which is what Jaune is.

That's a good and a bad thing. It's good because it mean't he's not an ego loving asshole, it's bad because it means she has to step up her flirting game.

"Well," Pyrrha said as she twirled her hair with her finger. "I don't know about you but I would love to be partnered with someone like you." She said, adding as much lemony sweetness into her voice as possible.

Jaune smile grew wider. "Thanks, the feelings are mutual." He said without stuttering or sweating. Damn it, this might be harder than she thought.

Before she could say or do something else, like squeezing her breast together with her arms, she was interrupted.

"There you are Jaune." A familiar and oh so annoying voice called out.

"Fuck me." Pyrrha quietly told herself. Pyrrha didn't noticed that Jaune's smile became less sincere.

Behind her was Weiss Schnee. Weiss scowled when she saw Pyrrha. "I thought I told you to stay out of my way."

Pyrrha looked at her. Is she serious? "In case you haven't notice sweetie, I was here first. If you truly don't want to be near me, then fuck off." Pyrrha spat at her.

Weiss clenched her fist. "What about you go back to your hick town and leave Jaune alone."

Pyrrha chuckled at her remark. "First of all popsicle," Pyrrha started. "you gotta be at least this tall to talk shit to me." Pyrrha said as she put her hand at a height, which was taller than the girl. "So come back at me when you're not the size of trash can. Second of all, who says I'm bothering Jaune?" Pyrrha put her hand on her hips. "We were just having a lovely conversation before a snow bitch came along."

Weiss stared at her, dumbfounded. "Do you seriously not know who Jaune Arc is?" Weiss questioned, in which Pyrrha shook her head.

"HE'S THE 'BUFFER OF VALE'." Weiss exclaimed loudly, nearly popping a blood vessel. Pyrrha gave her a blank stare. "The what." She ask confused. "He's like a bard or something?"

Weiss's eye twitched. "Only a dimwit like you would compare the two." Weiss told her. Pyrrha growled under her breath. 'Don't punch the her' she told herself. 'Her daddy could probably sue you into non-existence.'

"Jaune can amplify aura, do you have any idea how useful that is? He can literally make your attacks stronger, make you be able to take more hits." Weiss ranted, naming off things Jaune could do while Jaune stood there awkwardly. "He can even heal people from his touch. So do you really think you have the right to talk to him with your nothing status?" Weiss was out of breath after her rant.

Pyrrha was getting really annoyed. This over privileged chick really cares way to much about social status. "OK, one, I'm pretty sure that's for Jaune to decide and two," Pyrrha held up two fingers "I'm from the city, so call me a hick one more time and you'll going to need Jaune's 'Healing touch'" Pyrrha was now in Weiss's face.

"You really think I'm scared of a faceless nobody?" Weiss asked her, getting closer to Pyrrha's face. "I won the Atlas Regional tournament three years in a row, so I'm pretty sure I can take care of some dimwitted girl."

Jaune was still standing there, praying for this to end.

"Three years in a row huh? That literally means someone kicked your ass the fourth year or you were too much of a pussy to fight, sooooooo, what about you go fuck yourself." Pyrrha smirked as she noticed Weiss teeth clenched up, her face getting red in anger. She was proud that she could get under her skin so easily.

Finally Jaune spoke up. "Ladies, can we please stop fighting, we have an exam to go to soon, and I'm pretty sure none of you want to be late." Jaune slowly pushed the girls away from each other's throats.

Weiss crossed her arms and turned away from Pyrrha. "You're right, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"You're forgiven." Pyrrha said, with a shit eating grin. Weiss clenched her teeth.

"I wasn't talking to you, you dimw-"

"Will all first year students please report to the cliff side." The intercom said, interrupting Weiss. The white hair girl stomped her foot, before she turned and left. Jaune sighed in relief, glad the argument was over.

L I N E B R E A K

The cliff side was located somewhat near the school. Pyrrha looked across the cliff side and noticed a sea of green. It was really beautiful. Students were lined up in a horizontal line, facing the cliff. Underneath each student were metal plates. Pyrrha took a spot near the beginning of the line.

Professor Ozpin and Glynda were at the far right end of the line of students.

Glynda told them the run down of the exam. The first person you make eye contact with would be your partner for the next four years. (Pyrrha heard a cry of despair from Ruby) Then head north until you find a temple. Get item from temple and go back. Bing bang boom, done.

Pyrrha idly listened as she looked around. She looked at the metal piece below her. 'That's strange' She thought. 'There are gears under this.' Pyrrha's originally thought was that she was standing on a metal surface but she felt other pieces of metal underneath. She was standing on some time of contraption, one in which she doesn't know what it does.

Suddenly a student at the beginning of the line got launched into the sky.

Pyrrha didn't see it but she heard it. She slowly turned her head towards the noise, begging it was just her imagination. She then saw another student get launched. There were only two more students on her left until it reached her.

'No way.' Pyrrha stared at the now missing students, not fully believing what she was seeing. Soon another student went flying. One more left.

Pyrrha clenched her eyes shut as she heard the last student go flying. 'DON'T DIE, DON'T DIE, DON'T DIE.' she thought right before she was launched.

 **authors note: As you can tell Weiss is the champion in this story, so she's much more powerful than her canon self in this. You'll see why I've changed her semblance next chapter.As for Jaune, his semblance is pretty similar to his canon's self if not the same. We get into his backstory next chapter as well.**


	3. The Exams

**Quick thing, I forgot to put it in last chapter but Pyrrha's first boyfriend was just some boy outside the orphanage.This might be my least favorite chapter to make. Mostly because the exams are overdone. You guys probably read fanfictions involving the exams hundreds of times. I changed quite a few things in it so it'll be more original. Sorry if it seemed rushed. Hope you enjoy.**

4 Years ago

Pyrrha Nikos was walking tall today. This was a fantastic day, a spectacular day! Not only is she getting a hold of her semblance, but the Douche and the Whore of the orphanage are finally leaving. Pyrrha was giddy, some chick adopted both of them and they'll be gone by the end of the day.

Mercury and Emerald were kids who also lived in the orphanage. Mercury was the first kid to start harassing Pyrrha and soon Emerald joined because 'Retard see, retard do.' It felt like a holiday. Pyrrha rushed to find the two so she could get the last word in.

Pyrrha skidded into a halt as she stopped by the main office, here is where potential parents sign all the papers so they could have custody of the children. This usually takes a long time. Outside the office door were the two kids.

Mercury was a silver hair, cocky child. Pyrrha always called him 'Handicrap' because of his metal feet. Pyrrha doesn't know the story, but at one point in the past he lost his legs, forcing him to use robotic ones to move around.

Emerald was a dark-skinned girl with green hair. Pyrrha just calls her a whore because she's not worth her time to actually think of a creative insult for. Emerald had an obvious crush on Mercury and would do practically anything he does while still acting like a tsundere towards the boy.

Pyrrha smirked as she walked towards them.

"Oh Thank Christ, the cloud are finally disappearing and light is finally returning." Pyrrha exclaimed excitedly, spreading her arms and looking at the ceiling. "So there is a God. You guys are finally leaving."

The two kids scowled at her. "Whatever bitch," started Mercury, putting his arms across his chest. "We both know you're jealous that we've actually getting adopted while you're gonna have to stay here."

Pyrrha laughed at his response "Actually Handicrap," Pyrrha started, pointing her finger up in a 'matter of fact motion'. "I was adopted way before you by Sister Peaches. Not only that but she adopted me because she enjoys my presence. While you guys are only being adopted to be used."

Emerald scowled at her. "I'm pretty sure Sister Peaches adopted you because she took pity of a waste of skin." Emerald said smirking.

Pyrrha let out a fake laugh. "Hahaha, OH I almost forgot to tell you guys." Pyrrha quickly exclaimed. "I hope that woman in there is a raging alcoholic and beats you two." The redhead said, in a very sweet voice, despite the sentence she said.

Both of them scowled. Mercury clenched his jaw. Everyone knew that his father beaten him before he came here so that lined ticked him off and seeing Pyrrha's shit eating grin just amplified it.

"While you and your dumbass of a 'mother'" Mercury said, adding quotation marks to the word mother. "-rot in a shit hole like this, we're going to be living well." A smirk grew on both Mercury and Emerald's faces as Pyrrha's smile turned into a scowl. "Seriously how dumb can she be to adopt a loose cannon like you?"

Pyrrha was fuming. How dare they say that about her, after everything she did for them. What gives them the right to say that? Pyrrha was blinded by rage. A laugh escaped Pyrrha's lips, a creepy one.

"Wow Mercury, that's rich coming from you. You know, insulting someone's parenting skills like that." There was one thing Pyrrha hated about herself. When she was pissed, there is no filter for her mouth.

Mercury eyes widened as he knew where she was going with this.

"Especially since Daddy used to beat you senseless, non stop with no remorse."

"Shut up." Mercury spat out quickly, memories invading his head. Emerald just look at him, worried.

"And what if I don't? Is the big bad Mercury going to do anything about it?" Pyrrha asked, her eyebrow raising slightly; a smirk growing back. "Or is he just going to cry like a little child he is?"

Suddenly Pyrrha was pressed back against the wall by Emerald. Emerald's eyes were burning with rage, teeth gritted as her arms was firmly pressed against Pyrrha's neck, keeping her in place. "Shut the hell up." She seethed, which just made Pyrrha's smirk grew even larger.

"Well oh well," Pyrrha started, slightly impressed by Emerald speed and strength. "I knew you were a douche Mercury but I never took you as little bitch, making your girlfriend do your battle for you." Pyrrha already went to far with the father comment, sadly she was blinded by rage so moral thinking didn't matter to her. "I can kind of see why your father turned to a bottle, instead of loving you."

It got quiet after that comment, even Emerald didn't make any noise. Mercury clenched his fist and looked at the door of the office, they're probably not even close being done. Probably still have thirty minutes to spare. Mercury stepped forward, stopping at Pyrrha and turning to her. "Meet me outside, I going to wipe that little smirk off your face."

Usually when Mercury spoke to Pyrrha that way, he would always have a grin on. This time though, he was stoned face, emotionless.

Pyrrha just smiled, giddily. Pyrrha has been gunning for a fight with Mercury for a while. She wanted revenge for all the ass kickings he had dished out to her in the past. Pyrrha ran to her room, grabbing her gauntlets and boots. These were only temporary weapons that Asim made for her. He promised that later he'll make her something more better, when they get the money that is.

Pyrrha walked out in the back of the Orphanage. Sister Mary was usually the one to watch the kids outside but she was doing the paperwork for Mercury and Emerald. So the outside was unsupervised. The back was fairly large, the place does house a hundred kids to be fair. There was a run down playground with swings, a jungle gym and a slide. That was on the left side of the yard, while on the right side had variety of games like hopscotch, Foursquare and one basketball rim. The middle was just grass.

Mercury was waiting in the middle, stretching his arms, neck and for some reason, even his metal legs. 'That's pretty pointless.' Pyrrha thought to herself.

There were several of the older kids surrounding Mercury, forming a ring around him. Pyrrha pushed her way into the ring, lightly pushing the kids out the way. Once she was in the circle, the cheering started. Everyone wanted to see this fight, they have waited for a fight to break out between one of the three. They were pretty sad when they found out Mercury and Emerald were leaving but then became happy when they found about the sudden fight.

The two orphans gave each other a cold stare, no emotions to their faces. The other kids found it creepy, these two might actually really hurt each other from the way they are staring at each other.

Suddenly a kid stepped out of the ring, his name was Cyan. Cyan was a 10 year boy and was the orphanage's clown, always joking around with everyone.

"OK, IS EVERYONE READY FOR THE RUUUUMMMBLLE?" The crowd roar with excitement, cheering for the fight to begin. "OK THEN, I WANT A FAIR FIGHT, NOTHING BELOW THE BELT," he turned to Pyrrha "THAT RULE IS FOR YOU MISS NIKOS" That earn a chuckled from her.

"ON THE WORD 'GO', I WANT THE FIGHT TO START. MERCURY ARE YOU READY?"

Mercury gave a quick nod, eyes not leaving Pyrrha.

"PYRRHA ARE YOU READY?" Pyrrha gave a quick nod as well.

"1"

Pyrrha's got in a stance, getting ready to launch herself at Mercury.

"2"

Mercury got in his stance, ready to do the exact same thing Pyrrha is doing.

"3"

Black aura engulfed Pyrrha's boots, and a red aura surrounded the rest of her body.

"4"

Silver aura surrounded Mercury's whole body, eyes blazing towards Pyrrha.

"5"

The crowd got quiet, waiting for the fight to begin.

"GO"

The two kids launched each other, Gauntlets and feet colliding.

(Present)

'Crap crap crap CRAAAAP' Pyrrha was flying towards the ground at a great velocity, internally screaming her internal lungs out. She was approaching the ground fast and she was getting terrified. 'WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS? THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! WHY IS THIS EVEN A THING?'

Pyrrha lightly slapped herself, snapping out if her internal war. 'Ok Pyr, calm down. You aren't going to die. You're going to grab a branch and spin around it to get rid of your momentum. Yeah, that's pretty easy right?' She told herself, not fully believing she could do that.

A branch was approaching her fast and she extended her arms, she waited for the opportunity to grab it. Once she reached it, she grabbed it firmly. For a split second, she thought she was safe, until she heard a distinct sound of snapping.

 **SNAP**

The branch appeared to be more brittle than expected, making it break in two. If you would have freeze framed the exact moment Pyrrha heard the snap, you would have seen the face that was the embodiment of 'Yep….I'm Dead'.

Pyrrha fell in a downward slope. On the way down she slammed into more branches. The first branch hit her in the back, snapping that one as well. Pain flared in her spine as she grunted. The second one hit her in the breast, yet again snapping the branch. She let out a 'eep' from this one. The third branch hit her in the stomach, however, the branch held and she halted to a dead stop on the piece of wood. The momentum of the fall made her arms and legs point forward, making her body bend forward in an arch.

Ever so slowly, Pyrrha crawled up the branch. A high-pitched whimper came out of her.

'Who-' she thought to herself weakly. "thought this was a good idea?" She remained on the branch, catching her breath.

She slowly stood on the it, resting her arm on the trunk of the tree, still trying to catch her breath. "The Headmaster *HUFF* is an illogical *HUFF* piece of *HUFF* shit…...". Finally catching her breath, Pyrrha looked at the sky. She saw other students flying towards the ground, all having a landing strategies.

Why didn't anyone tell her she should have had one? That would be useful information.

'Hey, possibly drunk off his ass Headmaster here. We're going to just shoot you into a forest without a parachute cause I'm sadistic. Good luck fuck face. Welcome to Beacon.'

A blonde streak soon caught her eyes. Jaune was flying towards the ground. He had a shield under his feet, using it as a surfboard to break through the branches safely. 'That's pretty smart.' Pyrrha thought to herself. Jaune soon left her vision.

"Well," Pyrrha jumped off onto another branch that was lower, she then jumped on an even lower one and so on and so forth, until she reached the ground. "Better go and claim the ass before anyone else does."

L I N E B R E A K

Pyrrha was jogging towards Jaune's direction for a solid five minutes, during this time Pyrrha didn't manage to find any other student. Which is weird but she just assumed it was because how large the forest was.

Jogging in a grimm infested forest was actually oddly peaceful. Pyrrha heard birds chirping, a river running rapid, and fast approaching hooves.

Pyrrha side jumped to the left as a horse sized boar grimm ran past her, smashing into a tree. The grimm was black with a skeletor armor on it's sides. "Well hey there, pork chops." Pyrrha greeted, cracking her knuckles. "Nearly hit me back there, if you didn't noticed."

 **"SKREEEEEEEEEE"**

Pyrrha slowly nodded her head as a response. "Hmm hmm, I felt the same way earlier with those branches." Pyrrha said while popping her arms."I might have some internal bleeding because of it."

The grimm, obviously ignoring her jokes, immediately charge at Pyrrha again with fury. The earth lightly shook from it's loud footsteps. Just like before, Pyrrha sidestepped out of the way but this time, while the grimm was on her side, she punched it in it's…..ribs? Do these things even have an anatomy?

Normally whenever Pyrrha fights a boar like grimm, she always knocks it down on it's side, then hits their exposed belly which was their weak spot. Pyrrha's gauntlet was surrounded by black aura as her fist connected to the grimm, the impact of her punch was-for whatever reason, stronger than ever before. The Grimm went flying to the side, smashing into a tree. The impact of it nearly made the trunk fall over. The Grimm slowly evaporated into nothingness, dead.

Pyrrha stood there perplexed, not making a noise. How the hell did she do that? Did she hit her head on one of those branches? She slowly drew her hand back towards her body and looked at it. Illogically her mind went to something bizarre. "Did God just gave a random power up?" Suddenly a voice spoke up.

"Hey, that was my doing." It was chipper. Pyrrha eyes widen as she turned rapidly.

"GOD?!" she asked, eyes as wide as saucers. Of course it wasn't God standing there, it was Jaune, who looked confused by her reaction. His eyebrow was raised as he stared at her.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I thought you were-you know what? It doesn't really matter." Pyrrha said, shaking her head. She extended her hand. "So…..guess this makes us partner?" She asked, internally cheering that she beat that dwarf to this nice piece of ass.

Jaune smiled and took her hand and shook it. "I guess this does." They stared at each for a few moments. One of them were thinking how thankful they were to find a partner to see them as themselves……while the other one was wondering where to get some condoms for…..reasons.

"So which way is the temple, Blondie?" Pyrrha asked, finally looking away. Jaune scratched his chin and used his other hand to point in a direction. "We must head North, which means in this direction."

Pyrrha nodded, "Well, let's not just stand here. Rather get this hell like exam over and done with." A thought then went to her head. "Wait, you told me that my powered up punch was your doing. How?" Jaune slightly blushed and scratched the back of his head. He looked down at his feet, having a modest smile on.

"Well, remember what Weiss told you about my semblance? Being an aura amplification?" Jaune asked, in which Pyrrha nodded before replying.

"Yes, that porcelain doll was practically sucking you off by the way she spoke about you." This made Jaune blushed and slightly stutter in his response.

"W-well yea, so anyway, I kind of used it on you. That punch was probably four times your regular power."

Pyrrha nearly bit her tongue from hearing this. Four times her regular strength? Holy crap, just how useful is this boy? No wonder bleached hair wanted him, he could make one person into a four person team. "Wow," Pyrrha finally spoke up, after finding her voice. "That pretty overpowered." Jaune chuckled at that.

"Yeah, and if I focus even harder I can raise your aura so that you could take more hits. I can even raise you reaction time." He then looked away from Pyrrha, nervously scratching his arm. "Sadly, I never really practice much in fighting. My fighting skills barely scratched the level I needed to attend Beacon. I'm not much of a fighter, more of a….well a bard as you put it."

Pyrrha noticed that Jaune looked self-conscious. Was he serious? He is the most useful person ever. Who cares about his fighting skills. Pyrrha let a 'pffft', before lightly slapping him on the chest. "I don't give a shit about that. All you gotta do is make me look awesome and that'll be good enough for me." This seemed to boost his confidence.

"I'll try my best I guess."

A lot of negative feeling were filling the forest that day. A lot of kids didn't get the partner they wanted, so that made them mad. With all the negative emotions coming in, it caused a reaction…….it awoken a grimm deep in the forest.

Despite having a bunch of kids getting launched in the forest, it was pretty empty except for the occasional grimm. It was quiet and relaxing as Pyrrha and Jaune walked together. It was somewhat like a date. Sadly, it got boring, so Pyrrha decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…." Pyrrha started, putting her hands behind her head. "What the deal with you and snow white?" She was honestly curious. They obviously knew each other before Beacon. Maybe she's a bitter ex that he was avoiding. Jaune seemed to be slightly shock by the question, not expecting it but he recovered.

"Her family was the reason I got famous." He started, scratching his nose. Pyrrha realized that scratching was a thing he does whenever he was nervous. "You see, my parents and her dad were slight friends. So when my parents found out about my semblance, they went to him. The Schnees kind of sponsored me, claiming I could make a team of four fight like a team of eight. The first tournament I ever been in was an amazing one. My team won without breaking a sweat. This obviously made me famous." Jaune stared at Pyrrha, scratching his neck this time. "I got great rep from this, it was so great, that Weiss's father thought it would a great idea for me to wed his daughter. Apparently Weiss also thought this was a great idea but I politely declined."

Pyrrha knew it, Weiss was a crazy ex (kind of).

"Weiss believed I was making a mistake and ever since she had been trying to prove it."

Jaune stopped his scratching as he looked forward. He then quickly added "She's not harassing me, if you were thinking that. She would just persist that she'll make a great wife. The thing is though, she's not my type."

"Type?" Pyrrha asked, smirking dubiously. "What kind of type is Weiss?" Pyrrha would just call her the 'Bitch' type, but she was curious what Jaune thought of her.

"Oh you know the..uh" Jaune started to rotate his hand, deep in thought. "The…...stoic type. You know, ones that don't really joke around or-"

"Or have stick up their ass?" Pyrrha joked. Jaune tried not to chuckle at this but failed.

"I wouldn't say that but she's not the joy of a party. She's not a terrible person; though, she just had a rough life. Her dad basically forced her to become a huntress once her semblance appeared."

An idea went through her head. "So Mr. Bard, what is your type anyway?" Pyrrha asked, she had smirk on with eyebrows wiggling teasingly. Jaune blushed at this and looked away.

"Well-" He began, with his voice squeaking. "I guess it would be-" Suddenly a high pitch roar interrupted them. They both got quiet.

"What the hell was that?" Pyrrha asked, looking around rapidly. Pyrrha had fought plenty of grimm in her lifetime, but she never heard a roar like that. It was terrifying, oddly sounding human but at the same time it didn't. Pyrrha doesn't know how to explain it. It also sounded as it was suffering, it sent shivers down her spine.

Jaune stood there, focusing. He was trying to figure out what it was. Growing up, his parents had trained him to be a leader; Therefore, they made him study different kinds of grimm. He learned their weakness, power level, fighting style, and of course, their roar. This roar sounded familiar, he has most definitely heard it before in his studies. Where he heard it from, he couldn't remember.

'It sounds like a monstrous human suffering.' He thought to himself. 'What grimm does that?' Jaune was deep in thought, looking around. Realization hit him like a truck, as he heard fast approaching footsteps coming in their direction. Jaune quickly put his hand on Pyrrha's mouth, pushing themselves in a bush.

Pyrrha was about to ask him what his problem was until she saw his eyes, they were filled with terror. He removed his hand and put his finger on his lips. Pyrrha just nodded, believing what ever got him spooked was dangerous.

They waited in the bushes, not making a single noise, as they heard the footsteps getting louder and louder; occasionally hearing the roar again. Suddenly it finally showed up. The thing was hideous, it had jet black skin with a white skeletor armor around it. The skin on it was peeling away from itself, as if it was decaying. The eyes were blood-red and it had small razor teeth. It was skinny, very skinny. Long arms were attached to the torso. It's legs were small compared to its arms.

The grimm looked around in a fast quick motion. It then angrily slammed it's hands into the ground, making a small crater in the dirt before running off. Jaune and Pyrrha didn't move for a moment, wanting to make sure that the grimm was gone. After three minutes they finally stepped out of the bushes.

Silence filled the area around them, both too shocked to speak. Finally Pyrrha shattered the silence. "What the living hell was that?" Pyrrha's voice was quiet but filled with uneasiness.

"That was a Grendel." Jaune spoked up, just as quiet as Pyrrha. "That thing is bad news, the way it kills is gruesome. It will smash the victim around like a rag doll. It's actually terrifying." Jaune looked towards north. "We need to get to the temple and get the hell out of here." Pyrrha slowly nodded at him before setting off north, towards the temple as quiet as they could be.

Constant uneasiness surrounded them. When they finally made it to the temple, they found that nearly all the relics were gone They must've been one of the last ones here. That would make sense, they took their sweet time to get here; not wanting to make too much noise. Hopefully no one ran into the Grendel.

Jaune went to pick up one of the chess pieces but stopped when he heard thundering footsteps again. He quickly drew his sword while Pyrrha quickly got in a fighting stance. What he did not expect though, was a grimm to run into view while a girl was riding on it.

The grimm collapsed on the ground, much to the girl's sadness. "Aw, I broke it." The girl groaned. Jaune and Pyrrha both sighed with relief. It's wasn't the grendal, just a crazy chick. Soon a boy followed after her, out of breath. "Nora, don't do that again."

"Ok!" Nora chirped. She then noticed the other two students. "Oh Renny, look! Other Students. I told you we weren't the last ones." Nora ran up to the two, getting in their personal space. "HIYA, I'M NORA VALKYRIE AND THIS IS MY PARTNER LIE REN, YOU CAN CALL HIM REN!" Nora beamed, just to add "but not that kind of partners though."

Pyrrha's noticed that these were two of the kids she saw on the ship. So they aren't actually dating? Weird. "Are you two ok?" Nora spoke again, this time using her inside voice. "You two look spooked."

Pyrrha and Jaune finally caught their wits. "Yeah we're fine, we just thought you were something else." Pyrrha spoke up. Nora nodded her head.

"Oh do you mean that one grimm that made that scary noise?" Nora asked, looking excited. "Me and Ren bear didn't see it, but we heard it, right Ren?" At this point the boy, Ren, was now next to Nora. He nodded and let her continue. "It was sooooooo creepy, it was like-" at this, Nora did a bad roar, trying to sound like the grimm.

The other three laughed, the fear of the grimm leaving them. Pyrrha then spoke up. "Actually Nora, I pretty sure it sounded like this." With this, she did her own roar. Everyone shared a chuckle before it was Jaune's turn.

"I'm certain it sounded more like-" Jaune opened his mouth.

" **RRRRRAAAAAAAGGHH** "

The other three were impressed. "Holy shit man," Pyrrha spoke up, laughing. "you got some serious talent." Nora was laughing and Ren was chuckling to himself. Jaune didn't laugh though, he looked terrified.

"Guys, that wasn't me." The laughing ceased immediately after hearing that. Pyrrha looked at him dead in the eyes. "Please tell us you're fucking us." As soon as the word left her mouth, the Gren burst out of the clearing, stopping with a slide. It then noticed the students.

For a moment nothing happened. They stared at the Grimm, while the Grimm stared back, intrigued. Pyrrha nodded her head, taking in the situation they were currently in. "Jaune, how fast is this thing." She asked, trying to keep her voice down, she doesn't startle the grimm. The grimm then started to angrily smash at the ground, staring at them.

"Really fast, when angry, it runs like an ape." Jaune replied, in the same tone as Pyrrha. The four of them started to back up slowly, not wanting to trigger a fight from it. The grimm started to walk towards them, slowly.

"Oh, Ok then…….well…….we might want to…...RUN!" Pyrrha screamed out the last part as the she and the other three started to run. They heard the sound of the Grimm roaring behind them.

L I N E B R E A K

"So did every duo get a chess piece yet?" Spoke the voice of the headmaster of the school, Professor Ozpin. Ozpin was a tall man with silver combed hair. He has glasses and was dressed professionally, wearing a green suit.

"Almost, the last four students are about to get theirs." Spoke the voice of Professor Goodwitch. Glynda Goodwitch was a Huntress/Professor/Scary Woman of Beacon. She has blonde hair, which was done on a bun, green eyes with glasses, and had a white professional shirt on with a black skirt.

She was looking at her scroll pad, which was connected to several cameras around the forest. Glynda was inspecting the four remaining students without their chess pieces. They were talking to each other , occasionally letting out a laugh or two.

"I wish they would hurry up, joking around in a grimm invested forest is very foolish." Glynda said, which made Ozpin chuckled. "They'll be fine, Glynda. There's nothing to worr-" A roar from the scroll pad interrupted him. They looked down to see a Grendel was with the children.

"Get down there now." Ozpin quickly told Glynda.

L I N E B R E A K

The four students were running for their lives in the forest while the Grendel stampeded towards them. "HOW DO WE BEAT IT?" Pyrrha yelled at the top of her lungs, slowly getting out of breath.

"IT'S WEAK TO CUTS BUT NOT BLUNT IMPACT." Jaune yelled back.

Pyrrha groaned at that. "OH ISN'T THAT JUST FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC" Pyrrha yelled back. "I CAN ONLY PUNCH THINGS, NORA HAS A HAMMER, REN ONLY HAS GUNS WITH SMALL ASS KNIVES, AND YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON THAT HAS A WEAPON THAT CAN CUT ANYTHING PROPERLY."

While they were running, Ren was shooting behind him, trying to slow the grimm down. Nora was using her grenade launcher form of her weapon, trying to shoot it. The Grimm managed to dodge each explosive though.

"ANYONE GOT ANY IDEAS?" Nora yelled, reloading her launcher. "I'M RUNNING LOW ON AMMO OVER HERE AND IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS EVEN HITTING IT."

"I'M THINKING." Jaune yelled, racking his brain for anything to save them. While he was thinking, he heard Ren yell out. "PYRRHA, LOOK OUT." He turned towards Pyrrha, seeing the grimm was now running right behind her. It jumped at her, slamming its fist on the ground. Pyrrha hardly had enough time to jump out of the way before the fist came crashing down on the ground next to her.

The impact of the fist made the ground explode, making Pyrrha go flying sideways, landing on her back. The grimm didn't give her time to get back up as it sped over towards her, towering over the girl. It raised it's fist and smashed it down towards Pyrrha. She raised her gauntlets, putting her polarity into them to reinforce them. The grimm's fist crash onto her gauntlets. "GAH, FUCK." Pyrrha felt as if her arms exploded in pain. The grimm went to do another fist smash, forcing her to raise her sore arms in defense once again. She clenched her eyes, waiting for the impact. When it did hit her, it felt way less as strong as before. She opened her eyes to see a white Aura surrounding Jaune. He was using his semblance to make her polarity stronger. He looked strained, as if he was using a lot of his aura at once.

Instead of going for a third punch this time, the grimm grabbed Pyrrha by the leg. It picked her up and started to flair her around. It smashed her into the ground, making her yell out in pain, before it immediately followed up with another smash, she felt her lungs escape her body.

The entire time this was happening, Jaune was buffing Pyrrha up, especially her aura. With her buffed aura, the smashes wouldn't hurt as much. Sadly he couldn't do anything else. If he ran to cut the grimm, his buff would wear off, making Pyrrha vulnerable to all the damage she was receiving. He needed to fully concentrate when he uses his semblance, so he couldn't fight while using it. Jaune felt completely useless at the moment.

Thankfully a explosion impacted the grimm, making it let go of Pyrrha. Nora was standing there with her launcher out. The sudden stop of the swings made Pyrrha go flying backwards, deeper into the woods.

Grendals never changes their targets, even when someone else attacks it. So after the grimm recovered from the explosion, it just completely ignored Nora and chased after Pyrrha.

Pyrrha landed on the ground and skidded to a halt and groaned in pain. "Uhhhhh, why does that keep happening to me?" Pyrrha looked at her surroundings, she was next to a canyon with a stone bridge leading to the other side. "Well, this isn't a good place to be right now." She told herself, slowly standing.

Upon standing, the grimm burst through the trees. "REALLY? YOU'RE STILL AREN'T DONE WITH ME?" She yelled out. The Grimm roared and charged. She quickly dodged out the way.

Jaune and the others made it to her. Jaune looked at his surrounding and finally figured out an idea. "Ren, go help Pyrrha distract that thing. Try to keep it next to the cliff and keep it in one place. Nora you stay with me. I have a plan."

Pyrrha was jumping around the grimm, desperately trying to evade it's hits. She was being cautious about the cliff, trying to stay clear of it. Suddenly Ren came along, sliding on his knees at the Grendel's legs, slashing it with his blades on it's weapons.

The grimm slightly stumbled, but recovered instantly. Like before, it completely ignored him, and went after Pyrrha yet again. It dived at her, forcing her to dive out the way. She landed on her stomach, next to the cliff side. She quickly turned to see the grimm was once again upon her.

Ren was shooting the grimm but the bullets just bounce off it, doing no damage. Ren went to do another slash, just for the grimm to learned from it's previous mistake and quickly swing it's arm at him, making Ren go flying into a tree.

The Grimm returned it's attention back to Pyrrha. It raised it's fist. 'Not again.' Pyrrha thought to herself as she raised her arms for the attack. The attack hit her but Jaune was using is semblance on her again. Sadly it felt less strong than before. Pyrrha gritted her teeth from the pain of the impact. She looked at Jaune, he was on a knee, looking completely exhausted. He looked strained, his nose was bleeding and his skin was pale white. She then noticed Nora was in a charging position with her hammer. Pyrrha realized that Jaune was slowly building Nora up as well, powering her up for a huge swing. She instantly knew what they were planning.

Jaune gritted his teeth, "Nora," She made a quick sound, signaling that she heard him. "NOW." He said, through gritted teeth. Nora launched herself towards the grimm, shattering the ground she was standing on. The grimm was too occupied with Pyrrha, that it didn't notice the other redhead flying towards it.

Nora let out her own roar and she swung magnhild at it. The impact of it made a deafening boom, making the Grendel go flying forwards, off the cliff. It roared the entire way down, until they couldn't hear it anymore.

Pyrrha breathed heavily. "Holy, shit." She said to herself. "That was close" Nora walked towards her, so she could help Pyrrha to her feet. Nora then quickly went to checked on Ren. Pyrrha walked towards Jaune. He looked like shit, he had bags over his eyes, pale skin, and was wheezing from exhaustion.

"You're alright there champ?" She breathed out, he hands on her knees.

"I'll be fine." He said, before throwing up from exhaustion. Pyrrha stood there awkwardly, she started to soothingly rub his back. "There, there, let it out. Nothing to be ashamed of. It Happens to the best of us." She told him.

"I'm sorry," he said "that couldn't do anything more." Pyrrha looked at him, she raised an eyebrow.

"You kidding right." She said in between pants. "If it wasn't for you, I probably would have died like a rag doll. There's nothing to be ashamed of." She told him, putting her hand on her shoulder, lightly squeezing it.

"Yeah but," Jaune said, standing up himself. "I couldn't even do anything while that thing was smashing you around. The only useful thing I did was buff you."

"That besides the point," Pyrrha insisted, "you still saved my life." A coy smirk appeared on her lips. "I might just have to reward you cause of it." She purred.

"How would you do that?" He asked, completely unaware what she meant. 'Damn it'

Suddenly a woman ran out of the woods, it was Glynda. She looked exhausted, breathing heavily, and sweating profoundly. She then looked puzzled. "Where's the Grendel?" She asked, looking around.

"Where's the Grendel? Where the fuck were you or any other of the professors?" Pyrrha asked. "We could have died."

L I N E B R E A K

Weiss was walking back to Beacon. She was pissed that she didn't get Jaune as a partner. Instead she got Ruby. 'Anything better nothing redheaded harlot.' she thought to herself.

Weiss was raised to be able to adapt to many situations. So Ruby may annoy her, but she has to admit that she would make a good partner. Ruby then suddenly yelled about a grimm charging Weiss to her left. Weiss calmly glanced to her side, seeing bull grimm charging her.

Blue aura escaped from Weiss's body. The air around her got colder and her blue eyes shined. White mist came out of her feet as blue ice erupted from them. Sharp shards of ice slid on the ground, impaling the grim before it could touch her. Weiss didn't stop the entire time. She sighed, her breath being visible. Her eyes went back to normal and they continued their walk, as if nothing happened.

 **Anyway let me know which one you want to be updated next, Devilish Charm or Specially Made.**


	4. Bold Actions

(3 years ago)

Metal gauntlets and metal boots clashed into each other several times, the sound of metal slamming into each other filled the air. For a while, none of the two kids had any upper hand. For every kick Mercury sent at Pyrrha, she would quickly deflect it. With every punch Pyrrha sent at Mercury, he would either dodge or block with his feet. The crowd watched, waiting for the first hit to be struck.

After a minute of fighting, Mercury finally hit Pyrrha. It wasn't a big hit, just a quick kick to the stomach. Although, the kick momentarily stunned the girl, making her stumble and was exposed for another attack. Mercury followed up with a spin kick, his metal heel hitting the girl in the jaw. Pyrrha went flying to the right while the crowd cheered. She landed on her side before rolling. She was dazed for the moment, trying to get her wits back.

Mercury got his fighting skills from a kickboxing dojo. It was a cheap place, but apparently his sensei was a great teacher and boy, did Pyrrha believed that now.

Pyrrha finally got her senses back, shaking her head. She gritted her teeth angrily as she barely had enough time to dodge the third follow up attack. She jumped out the way as a metal boot slammed on the ground next to her, breaking a small portion of the dirt. She rolled to a stop before facing him once more.

Pyrrha eyed his metal feet, she didn't have great control of her semblance. Yes, she wasn't in pain anymore, but she couldn't use it in a fight that well. The best she could do is enhance her swings by a bit. Although she had to be careful, she could just as easily hurt herself too.

 _One day_ _Pyrrha_ _was practicing using her polarity with her gauntlets. Although she lost control of her semblance, so she accidentally crushed the metal on her arm and broke her hand. She was out of training for a week, waiting for her aura to heal the broken bone._

Mercury was a fast kid; therefore she couldn't really concentrate on his legs because he moved way too quick. So the only useful thing she could do was making her punches and kicks have a larger impact and block better.

The two orphans eyed each other once more before they clashed once again. This time though, Pyrrha used her polarity on her gauntlets. She was careful not to break her arms as she stabilized her block and quickly pressed forward, throwing Mercury off-balance while he was in midair. Mercury wasn't expecting this, so he was momentarily vulnerable in the air. Pyrrha took this opportunity to do a quick jab to his gut, this kept him from falling to the ground, keeping him in the air for longer. She then followed up with two more jabs, knocking the breath out of him while juggling him in the air for even longer. The third punch was stronger than the last two, thus making him go flying upwards more.

Before Mercury got too far in the air though, Pyrrha grabbed on of his metal leg, slamming him back down to the ground, five feet away from Pyrrha.

Mercury gritted his teeth in pain and quickly rolled over to his back. He saw Pyrrha charging at him, fist drawn, ready for another onslaught of punches. Pyrrha did a downward punch at him. Mercury was quick to react as he kicked at her hand, parrying the punch. This made Pyrrha to be exposed for an attack. Mercury swept at her feet with his legs. Pyrrha's feet left the ground, making her fall down. Mercury wasn't done though, before she had the chance to hit the dirt, he kicked her in the stomach, sending spikes of pain in her. The kick sent her back, rolling to a stop. Mercury was quick to take advantage of her exposed state as he then kicked her again, sending her further back. Unfortunately for him, she recovered before his next kick. She quickly stood up before sidestepping to the left, dodging the kick before doing a left hook on his cheek. She then grabbed the stunned boy by his hair and brought his head down to her knee, slamming it against it.

Mercury fell backwards, landing on his back. Pyrrha then quickly straddled him before unleashing ten consecutive punches to his face.

The kids in the crowd were going wild, yelling out chants and cheering for the person they wanted to win. After the tenth punch, Mercury got angry. Before Pyrrha could follow-up with an eleventh hit, a gust of wind came out of Mercury, making Pyrrha cover her eyes from the blast of wind.

Mercury then punched her in the gut, which made Pyrrha hold her gut in a reaction. He then punched her in the face, knocking her off him. The fight was momentarily stopped as the two kids tried to catch their breaths.

Pyrrha scowled at Mercury. She really hated his semblance. Mercury can make gusts of wind. He could either blow wind out of his body or suck it into him. When he shoots the wind out of his body, it can blind his opponents or if he tries hard enough, make them stumble. When ever he sucks the wind inside him, it makes his opponents stumble forward. This could get annoying, especially when he overuses it.

Mercury spit out some excess spit, glaring at Pyrrha. "Oh, I'm about to put you in your place, you bitch."

Pyrrha's smiled, standing up while popping her neck. "Oh? I'm going to be the same place as Emerald, then?" Her smirk grew wider as she heard 'OHHHHHH' from the crowd. The two teens fought longer, each getting different kinds of hits on each other. Soon Mercury had a black eye and a busted lip, while Pyrrha had a swollen cheek and a bloody nose.

As the fight continued on, a gust of wind soon pulled Pyrrha forward, followed by a foot slamming into her face. A gust of wind then pushed her back, making her fall backwards. Before Pyrrha could respond, a foot slammed down on her face, which was followed by several more kicks. Each kick sent pain to her face as she gritted her teeth through it. She then put her gauntlets up, blocking his next kick. Pyrrha knew Mercury was much more skilled with his semblance than her, she also knows the risk of using her semblance too much. But if she doesn't try to use it now, then she'll lose.

Pyrrha grabbed his leg, keeping it in place. She then used her polarity on the standstill leg to make him go flying sideways, slamming into the ground. She quickly got up and slammed her fist into his face, channeling her polarity more than usual while praying that her hand won't break. She did this again when her hand didn't break but with even more manipulation than last time.

She should have stopped but her anger consumed her. She wind for a third punch, putting as most of her semblance she could channel into it but a searing pain stopped her. She overdid it and her gauntlets were currently bending into her arm roughly. She screamed out in pain.

Mercury, who realized what just happened, smirked evilly. He slammed both of his hands on the side of her head, making her ears ring, before he kicked her off him. He didn't let her recover as he follow-up with several kicks. "REMEMBER YOUR PLACE, BITCH." He yelled out angrily, kicking her several times. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT THE BITCH OF THE ORPHANAGE." Mercury then kicked her on her side, sending her flying to the left.

Pyrrha felt broken, her aura was nearly depleted and she was in so much pain. Her arm was fucked up and Mercury's kicks hurt like a bitch. 'Damn, it. I can't lose this.' she thought as she stared at Mercury, who had a shit eating grin on. Mercury's words brought back memories of every foster parent who told her how she's never going to carry out anything in life.

'YOU DEMENTED CHILD.'

Shut up.

Mercury went for his finishing blow to her, a flying kick straight to her head.

'YOU WRETCHED BRAT.'

Shut up!

Mercury was getting closer, with a murderous glee in his eye.

'YOU HELLSPAWN OF A CHILD.'

SHUT UP!

Mercury was now a few feet away, this kick would most definitely knock her out.

'YOU'RE NOTHING BUT THE BITCH THE ORPHANAGE.'

 **SHUT UP!!**

Pyrrha snapped, anger building up inside her. Years of the hell she went through poured out of her. Before Mercury's kick could hit Pyrrha, he stopped in mid air. Everyone stared in awe. Black aura was surrounding Mercury's legs, keeping him in place. Pyrrha then launched forward, slamming her none broken fist into his face. Pyrrha put as much of her semblance into it as possible, making him go flying. Black aura surrounding her boots as she ran forward with great speed. While Mercury was flying backwards, Pyrrha concentrated on his legs, pulling him towards her. Once his body was in punching range, she slammed her fist down into his face. Mercury slammed down onto the ground, sinking into the dirt a little. Pyrrha was then on top of him, punching him several times, her punches amplified by her polarity.

Pyrrha doesn't know who was screaming louder, her or Mercury. She didn't let up, each blow hitting his face. Other kids rushed forward to pull her off him. The first person to tried this was Emerald, who Pyrrha threw an elbow her way, hitting her in the nose and making her stumbled back. Pyrrha then continued her assault, screaming in anger. Several hands then grabbed her as she tried to pull away from them.

"GET OFF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" The kids could hardly restrain the girl, struggling from her sheer amount of strength.

Soon Pyrrha could see clearly again, her anger dying. She was breathing heavy, trying to catch her breath. She then looked at Mercury, whose face was all bloodied up. His nose was most likely broke as well as his jaw. His eyes were swollen shut and he was unconscious.

Pyrrha then inspected her gauntlet, it was all bloodied up. The once silver metal were now stained red. She looked up at everyone. They stared at her horrified, like if she was a monster. This reminded her of the foster parents, who were terrified of her.

The girl couldn't take their stares any more as Pyrrha stood up and ran, with tears in her eyes, terrified of what she had done.

(Present)

During Pyrrha's time in Beacon's classes, she found out something interesting about herself that differed from all the other students, especially her partner. Something that affected her greatly during the stay at the school. When it came to an academic level, she was extremely lacking behind. This took a toll out of her pride, shattering it. Most of her training consisted of learning how to control her semblance and how to use it in a fight. She never had to the time to study other things except for fighting. So Pyrrha's knowledge of other subjects were lacking severely when compared to the other students, even to Ruby, who was two years younger than her.

She found this out on the first day of class. Each class handed out a pretest to the students to see where the students stood and what they needed to learn. Not everyone went to a combat school, therefore a lot of kids knew more than the other kids. Pyrrha did a terrible job on nearly each one, except for Goodwitch's class, since she excels in fighting. But all the other tests she blew. The look the teachers gave Pyrrha the next day while handing out the tests was pitiful. None of them were as bad as her last class though, Professor Port's.

When Port handed out the tests back to the students, he stopped at Pyrrha, put a hand on her shoulder and sighed solemnly while shaking his a head. It was like he was comforting her about a dead relative or something but instead of that, it was actually just him comforting Pyrrha about being a dumbass. This took another toll out of her pride. What makes this even worse was that Weiss saw this exchange was trying to hide her laughter but was failing. Damn that girl. Port then told Pyrrha to meet him after class to discuss her grades and to see if there was a way for her to improve them.

After the bell rang, Jaune told her he'll wait for her outside while she has her discussion with the professor. He then walked out, giving her a wave and he was gone. Pyrrha watched him go before turning to Port.

Pyrrha approached the jolly man. Port was a heavyweight guy to put it in a nice term. He had a round body with white hair and an impressive mustache. His usual jolly voice was now filled with comfort.

"The other teacher's and I have noticed you seemed to be lacking behind in your knowledge compared to the other students." He said this as if he was walking on landmines. "But this is nothing to worry about, many kids are slower to learn than others and with the right help, I believe you will do just fine." He said, in an uplifting tone, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes as the man pussied footed around the fact she was the dumbest kid in class. It was obvious this was what he meant but was trying to spare her feeling. "So I've decided the best thing for you right now is to have a tutor." The man spoke up. "I'll set up a study session for you this Friday in the library. Your tutor will be a fellow student so you'll feel more comfortable." Pyrrha was expecting this to be honest, it was quite obvious by how terrible she bombed those tests.

The redhead nodded reluctantly, not liking that she needed a tutor but knowing she couldn't get out of this. Besides, having a tutor could be useful for her, Pyrrha knew she wasn't the brightest girl in the world. She never had the privilege of a proper education as well as the semblance dilemma as a child holding her back. So she knew this was best for her. Let just hope that the tutor isn't an ass that treats her like she's a dumbass for not knowing this shit.

"Your tutor will be Ms. Schnee." Port then informed her.

Pyrrha nodded again, the information not yet hitting her. 'Ok, fine. So Weiss will tutor-' Then it finally dawned on her that the only girl that she hates in this school was going to tutor her. This surprised the girl to say the least. "WAIT!? WEISS? FUCK NO!" The redhead yelled, as if the mustache Professor asked her to sell drugs to little kids. "Why does it have to be that bitch? There were plenty of other less bitchy girls in this school."

Port was baffled by this behavior, especially by her choice of words. He had to admit though, she has some balls to yell this. Of course this doesn't mean it was acceptable.

"Young lady, I will not take that kind of disrespectful language in my class." He chastised her, with a stern voice. "Weiss is a very educated lass and could help you in your struggles."

Pyrrha pinched her nose, hoping to God she could convince him to reconsider. "Yeah but, can't I have someone else?" She asked, raising her hand up in a questioning like form. "Someone like...I don't know, Ruby? Or Jaune?" She pleaded, dreading the idea of being forced to work with Weiss. She's pretty sure they'll kill each other before they could even open their textbooks. Is this guy mad? He had to have seen the way they glare at each other. This better not be one of those 'One day you'll be friends' bullshit that he was trying to pull. This isn't some kid's show where everyone becomes friends at the end.

"Ms. Schnee is the smartest girl in your grade, she's the best option for you. This isn't up for discussion, this will be a mandatory weekly session." Port spoke up to her, putting his foot down. "That is all, now off you go." He then shooed her away as he got to grading more of his papers.

Pyrrha wanted to cuss him out, calling him a fat rotten fuck but decided against it. She didn't want to be suspended from school. So she gritted her teeth and told him good day before stomping out of the class.

Jaune was leaning against a wall and perked up when he saw her. When she just walked past him was when he got concerned.

"Hey, how was your talk?" He questioned.

"Fucking terrible." She told him, stomping her way back to her dorm. Jaune stood there surprised for a few moments, before running to catch up to her. At least this was the last class for the day. Pyrrha just wanted to get out of her uncomfortable stupid school uniform.

LineBreak

Pyrrha literally stomped her whole way back to their dorm, letting out thundering footsteps while occasionally mumbling profanity about her situation.

"This is just bullshit!" The redhead exclaimed, once entering their co-ed dormitory. Nora and Ren were nowhere to be found, meaning they were probably at the cafeteria so Nora could get as much pancakes as possible. Damn that girl has an appetite.

"Out of all the girls in this school and he chose that bleached hair fuck?" She questioned, tearing her tie off her shirt, freeing her neck. "Might as well set me up with a little goblin--actually, I'm pretty sure a goblin has a better character than that princess."

While she said this, Jaune was just patiently waiting for her rant to be over. Growing up with seven sisters means you knew not to interrupt a ranting woman, that's just suicidal. So he waited and listened to her problems, occasionally nodding at her. He learned this move was quite effect with a raging girl. Once she was done and breathing heavy from her yells of frustration, he decided it was safe to speak up.

"I'm pretty sure Professor Port knows what he's doing." Jaune said, trying to calm the girl down. "And also, Weiss isn't the biggest fan of you, so she'll probably decline the offer." Jaune was slightly terrified of the idea of those two being forced to work together. Thank God they're on separate teams, otherwise someone could have been killed already. He just hopes Weiss does decline the tutoring offer.

Pyrrha just scoffed then let out a frustrated chuckle. "Bullshit, she's probably laughing right now, thinking it's oh so hilarious that I'm too dumb to pass my classes without any help." She said, her shirt then started to feel itchy and irritating. Stupid bullshit dress code.

Jaune wasn't really fond of Pyrrha calling herself stupid, the girl was just less educated and far from ignorant. "You're not stupid Pyrrha, you just need some extra he-" Jaune's comforting words abruptly stopped when he noticed Pyrrha unbuttoning her blazer, then tossing it to the side before dipping her hands to the bottom of her undershirt, then lifting it over her head. She was now shirtless with only her bra on, which was red, matching her hair. Jaune stared for a few moments, the beautiful image engraving into his mind. She had a tone body that was muscular as well as feminine. Her skin was smooth and her bust was hu-

He then realized he was in reality and his partner was currently in her bra in front of him. He turned his head so fast that he got a slight headache from it. He was ashamed he stared at her like as if she was a pack of meat. Pyrrha didn't seemed to noticed this as she grabbed her bag and dumped her clothing out. She started her rant again while picking out a shirt.

"Fucking fat oaf, I swear. 'This isn't up for discussion.'" she ranted, mimicking the plump man's voice. "'This is a weekly mandatory session.' Damn ass. Like honestly, who the hell does he think he-" She stopped when she turned around to see Jaune staring at a wall, taking a great interest in it. "...you alright there bud?" She asked, confused as hell. What's his problem?

Jaune continued his staring contest with the solid object. "Yeah, totally fine." His voice was unnaturally high-pitched and his face was red as an apple. It took her a few moments to finally realize that he was flustered about her topless body. 'Ohhhhhh' she thought, feeling some pride from it. Pyrrha was about to put a shirt on for his sake, until a little idea went to her mind. 'Oh?' she thought, this time not from realization, but from a devious idea. Might as well tease the boy.

"You know, you don't need to look away. I don't mind you staring at me? I actually somewhat welcome it." She teased, voice laced with a lewdness. She totally forgot about Weiss as she had her fun with Jaune.

The blonde boy just continuing staring at the wall, stoned face, mind swimming with thoughts. He was a gentleman for God's sake, he should not look at his partner's very generous toned body. No matter how alluring it was and how much he hears it beckoning for him to sneak a peek.

Pyrrha just smirked at this, thinking was cute that he was still trying to be a gentleman. It was sweet, many guys would be thanking God right now that they scored a partner like her. It was quite admirable for Jaune trying to respect her. Too bad she doesn't want to be respected right now. "Ok, fine. But remember, I won't bite." She told him, winking. She then turned back around to pick out a shirt from her pile, hoping he'll sneak a few peeks.

Meanwhile, Jaune's brain was going haywire. Jaune was teenage boy, so one half of his mind was trying to force him to look at his partner's amazing body while the other half was fighting it. Too bad the horny side was far superior than his other so he snuck a peek at her. He stared at her, feeling ashamed of how weak he was. Damn it, he's an Arc, he should be stronger than this. If his mother could see him now, she'll be disgusted of him and probably slap him. Then something caught his eye that wasn't Pyrrha's body.

"Hey Pyrrha?" He asked, not staring at her but at the girl's clothes instead.

"Hmm?" She asked innocently. She expected to see him ogling over her body but he was actually staring at her clothes.

"Are those your clothes?" He asked, forgetting about his embarrassment. Her clothing was old and badly sewn together. Nearly every shirt had at least one cut in it that was poorly sewn together, while every pants had holes on the knees.

"Yeah why?" Pyrrha questioned, not knowing what his issue was. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her, yeah there were a few wear and tears but nothing too bad.

"Well, they're falling apart on you." He told her, making the girl roll her eyes at him. That was a giant overstatement, they were still wearable…..well, maybe not that one.

"I'll be fine." She said, dismissing his concern. Besides, it wasn't like every shirt looked like this. She has at least five shirts that were perfectly intact.

Pyrrha's words didn't ease Jaune's worry though. She should have clothes that weren't falling apart, especially if she's in a school that involved fighting. One little tear and she'll be exposed to everyone. He couldn't allow his partner to wear clothes like this while he could help her.

"I could buy you some if you want." He told her, breaking the silence. It wasn't like money was an issue for him, he was kind of rich. He heard a sigh as a reply before the girl turned around to face him. This of course made him blush and he forced himself to look away from her body.

"I don't need your help Jaune, I'm capable of getting my own clothes." She told him. Pyrrha doesn't liked to be pitied, it made her feel weak which she hates. So she had to decline his offer, it's bad enough she's too dumb for this school, being too broke for it as well would make it worse.

Jaune seemed to sense why she didn't want his help. He fully understood this but she still needed clothes that were fully intact. So Jaune decided to try to compromised with the girl. Jaune faced the girl, looking her in the eyes.

"What about you pay me back and I'll even help you pick out the clothes as well." He told her, hoping she'll accept his help. "You're my partner and we're supposed to help each other."

Pyrrha thought on this, on normal circumstances, Pyrrha would have said no. She's doesn't need anyone's charity. The girl was about to dismissed his offer again until she thought of his words. So if she allowed him to do this, he'll help her pick out clothes? Pyrrha slightly smiled at this. This seems like a perfect opportunity for some teasing.

"...Ok, fine. You convinced me." She said, trying to sound as if she was reluctantly doing this. "But I also need some lingerie as well. My old ones are very uncomfortable for my girls." She said, gesturing to her breasts. This made Jaune blush but he somehow kept eye contact.

"Oh? Ok, yeah sure. So you want to go now?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow.

'Eager is he?' the girl thought. Pyrrha nodded, smiling at her plan in her head. "Sure, just let me get changed and then we'll go." Jaune smiled and nodded before leaving so the girl would had her privacy to get fully dressed. Pyrrha smirked when the door shut, oh this is going to be fun.

LineBreak

Weiss Schnee was absolutely in an amazing mood today. Professor Port just asked her to tutor Nikos. This was hilarious to her. Was she too dimwitted for this school? It was only the second day and she was already struggling. It brought joy to her. This harlot was acting all high and mighty while in reality, she was a complete idiot. So Weiss accepted this offer, excited to see how dumb this girl was. Maybe she could teach Pyrrha some manners while she was at it.

Weiss was on her way to Jaune. She wanted to talk to the handsome boy and try to get off his awkward side and onto his good side. She knew it was a matter of time before Jaune buttered up to her and date her. She'll be happy to rub it in that redhead's cocky face.

Weiss got to his dorm, which was conveniently next to hers. It was like fate was practically begging them to be together. The boy was waiting outside his dorm, leaning against the wall while on his scroll. Weiss walked up to him.

"Hey there, Jaune." She said, trying to sound cute. She wasn't used to flirting, usually guys would shower her with attention because of her riches and accomplishments. All but Jaune of course. This actually somewhat excites Weiss, it was more of a challenge this way.

Jaune looked from his scroll and lightly smirked. "Hey Ms. Schnee." He hardly ever calls her by her first name. Only occasionally would he call her Weiss. Most the time he would act like she was a business partner.

"I was wondering if you want to accompany me today, I know a great restaurant we could go to." She asked him, with her arms behind her back. "Just as friends of course."

Sadly the boy seemed to politely to declined Weiss's offer, just like the other times. "Sorry, but I'm hanging out with Pyrrha today."

This irked the girl. He would actually intentionally spend time with that barbarian? It was crazy, she was a giant pain in the rear. Wouldn't he rather hang out with a proper lady like her? Team JPNR's door then opened, revealing the redhead to walk out.

'Oh great.' Pyrrha thought, upon seeing the pint-sized girl. "What do you want?" She asked, dreading the conversation. She noticed Weiss scowled when she saw her as well at her but it soon changed into a smirk.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you that our study session is on every Friday at four." Weiss smugly told her, the smirk on her face growing in size when she noticed Pyrrha's eye twitched. "Maybe I could help you with your dimwittedness.

The redhead clench her fist. "Thanks, Weiss." Pyrrha said, through gritted teeth, really wanting to physically harm this child sized bitch in front of her. If Weiss thinks she's getting the last word, then she must be insane. "Maybe I could help you with your small boobs problem to repay you." Pyrrha noticed Weiss got stiff, her shit-eating grin leaving her. This made Pyrrha feel slightly better, knowing she knew how to get under Weiss's skin.

"You little who-"

"OK!" Jaune exclaimed, stopping Weiss in mid insult. He just wanted this conversation to end.

Pyrrha was impressed that she nearly made Weiss call her a whore. Apparently no titsmcgee must be pretty sensitive about her size…….well this is going to be fun to take advantage of.

Jaune continued talking, hoping to stop the raging women. "Well, it was nice talking to you but I need to buy my partner's clothes so if you excuse us." Jaune then moved Pyrrha away from Weiss, stopping their argument, much to his relief. Although, before Pyrrha and Jaune could turn the corner of the hall, Pyrrha faced Weiss and waved at her with a smirk on her face. It wasn't normal smirk though, it was a smirk as if she was planning something.

"Hey Weiss." A cute voice chirped behind her. Weiss turned to see Ruby, eating cookies with a giant smile on her. Weiss questioned where she got those cookies in the first place. She's pretty sure the cafeteria doesn't have that brand. "What are you doing?" Ruby asked her, stuffing the desserts in her mouth.

Weiss stared at her before turning to the direction where Pyrrha and Jaune left. What the hell is that redhead planning? The girl's smirk was still on her mind and she needed to see what they're going to be doing in the city. The redhead is obviously going to try something with Jaune. She needs to investigate this. "...I'm going to go somewhere. Catch you around."

Ruby watched her partner leave. She wanted to hang out with Weiss to get a better relationship with her, too bad she was leaving her. Maybe she could help the heiress with whatever problem she was having.

"...WAIT WEISS, WAIT FOR ME!" She yelled out, chasing the heiress down.

LineBreak

Pyrrha didn't let go of Jaune's arm the whole way there. Of course Pyrrha doubted Jaune even knew the implications of this, since he just accepted this without a hint of a blush. They walked around Vale, trying to find a suitable place to buy clothes for a teenage girl. Vale was busy that day, there were hundreds of people bustling around the place, some were alone while some were other Beacon students hanging out with their teams. Some girls saw Pyrrha attached to Jaune's arm and give her an envious look.

Pyrrha found out just how famous Jaune was after the exams, not only was he a celebrity for his accomplishments but also for his family name. The Arc family were very powerful huntsmen, taking on hundreds of grimms with ease. Although, the Arc's were known for their brute strength and fighting skills so Jaune not being a fighter and more of backup was odd but not in a bad way.

"So you have any place in mind?" Jaune asked, breaking the silence. Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Anywhere is fine by me, as long as they have lingerie." She said, with a hint of a smirk. Jaune turned to her, eyebrow raised.

"Do you have to use the word lingerie?"

"What? You don't like the word lingerie or something?" She teasingly asked, basking in his cute blushing face.

Jaune coughed awkwardly, a tinge of red covering his cheeks. "Of course not, it's just that girls usually use the term 'lingerie', when they are expecting a guy to see it." He told her, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"Is that so? Hmm, well isn't that interesting." She said, smirking. This confused Jaune, since he didn't get the meaning behind this.

They finally found a clothing shop that wasn't too expensive nor too cheap. Yeah, Jaune was paying for her clothes but Pyrrha still doesn't want him to spend a fortune on her. She also was paying him back too, so she didn't want to be in debt to him for years. Pyrrha would have also admit that having clothes that weren't badly sewn together will be nice. While the two teens walked into the store, they were completely unaware that there were two girls tailing them.

LineBreak

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Weiss asked, hidden behind a newspaper with eye holes cut out of it. This was Ruby's idea, she saw it in a movie once and always wanted to try it out. Why Weiss decided to listen to this half a brain plan is beyond her. Some people were giving them stares as if they're crazy. Meanwhile, Ruby was pretty excited actually, she felt like a movie spy, getting Intel on the enemy. Of course there was no enemy actually, Weiss just wanted to spy on Jaune and Pyrrha because her thirst for the boy was unquenchable.

"She's getting clothes, Weiss." Ruby told her, answering her question. Weiss gave her a deadpanned look, she then sighed deeply.

"I know WHAT she's doing, Ruby. I just want to know what her game is?" Weiss told the young reaper. Ruby tilted her head cutely, confused.

"Game? What do you mean by that?" She asked, not understanding what Weiss was getting at. Are they buying games as well?

Weiss just stared at her, not fully believing her. "What? How innocent are yo-" Weiss stopped talking, knowing it was futile insulting the girl at the moment. "I mean't how does Nikos expects to get in Jaune's pants from this. She is obviously trying to do this by way she looks at him."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, confused yet again. "What does tha-"

"Sex." Weiss interrupted her, getting annoyed with this conversation and the girl's innocence. Ruby's eyes widen and her mouth made a 'O' shape.

"OHHHHH, now I understand. Thanks Weiss." Ruby smiled, giving her a quick hug, much to Weiss's annoyance. They continued watching the teens through the store's windows as Pyrrha picked out different varieties of clothes. Weiss also notice she was getting panties and bras as well, looking devious while doing so. She would occasionally ask Jaune questions, most likely what he thought of the clothing she was picking out. After she picked out a healthy amount of clothes, the two teens walked towards the dressing rooms in the back.

Weiss then noticed that Pyrrha said something to Jaune while pointing back at the dressing room. Whatever she said made the boy uncomfortable, because he awkwardly scratched his head, his ears turning pink. Pyrrha then cutely pouted, putting a puppy dog look on. After a few moments Jaune reluctantly nodded his head and walked into the dressing room with Pyrrha.

"WAIT! WHAT?" Weiss stood up upon realization of what was happening. "DOES SHE HAVE NO SHAME?" Was she really planning on getting changed in the room with him? Was she going to be in the changing booth or is she just going to strip right in front of him? She then realized why she was so happy about buying the underwear, she must be planning to model herself for him, like a cheap stripper.

"Weiss sit down or she'll see us." Ruby loudly whispered to Weiss. The white hair girl didn't even noticed that Pyrrha was in the middle of shutting the room's curtain. Before the redhead could close them though, she saw the heiress. Weiss and Pyrrha's eyes locked. An evil little smirk appeared on the taller girl's face as she did a small little wave, just like she did at Beacon before closing the curtains. Weiss just stared at the closed curtain in utter disbelief. "D-did she really just do that?"

LineBreak

(Five Minutes Ago)

Pyrrha was picking out clothing, completely unaware there were two girls watching her through newspapers. She was humming to herself quietly, happily enjoying the moment between her and Jaune. Pyrrha would occasionally ask the boy what he thought of a particular shirt, if he liked it, then she got it. Pyrrha then lead Jaune towards the underwear section. Of course he was hesitant to go with her after first.

"Really, you're nervous?" Pyrrha giggled at the slight blush on his face. "Come on, they won't bite." She teased. Jaune reluctantly followed her, still crimson to the face. Jaune doesn't know why but he always felt embarrassed when he enters the women underwear section. He felt this way as a kid when his mom took him clothes shopping for his sisters and he still felt this way when he is buying clothes for his partner. It just seems like every girl was staring at him, giggling. It's most definitely paranoia but he still couldn't shake the feeling.

"What do you think of these?" Pyrrha asked, interrupting his thoughts. He looked over to see Pyrrha holding up a pair of black panties and bra with a red velvet outline. He coughed into his fist, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"They look fine." He cringed when his voice cracked. Pyrrha heard this and silently giggled at his embarrassed state. He looks adorable when he's embarrassed. Obviously Pyrrha is going to take advantage of this.

"Do you think it would look good on me?" She asked nonchalantly, staring into his eyes. His eyes comically widen as his face got redder. He turned away from her for like the fifth time that day.

"Ugh…..yeah, I guess."

'He guesses? That won't do.' Pyrrha thought to herself. The redhead grabbed 3 more pairs of underwear, before leading him to the changing rooms. Once she got to the door was when the next phase of her plan starts. She turned on her heels, facing the flustered boy.

"Well." She said in a flirtatious tone. "You only said you THINK I would look good in these." She told him, holding up the underwear. "But I want to know for sure so I'm going to model them for you in here." She pointed backwards, towards the changing room. "Then you can tell me rather I look good in them or not."

The face Jaune made nearly made Pyrrha burst out laughing. It was a mix of horror, shock and dare she say it, happiness? Like the forbidden happiness that you know you shouldn't dabble in but REALLY wanted to. She could tell that one part of him really would want to do this but the gentlemen part of him refuses to take 'advantage' of her.

"I-I d-d-don't think t-t-that a good idea P-p-pyrrha." He squeaked out, face hitting a brand new level of red, probably never been seen before until now. Pyrrha was surprised that Jaune was still standing. Probably half of his blood went straight to his face after she tempted him with this alluring offer. But Pyrrha really wanted him to do this, so she cutely stomped her foot and pouted her lips. "Oh come on Jaune. I won't bite."

'Yet.' She thought to herself.

"I just want feedback on my underwear, I wouldn't want to look silly in them. Pwease." She stared at him in the eyes, praying he would crack and explore those forbidden thoughts that she knows he's having right now.

Jaune was at war with himself. He has never been in a situation like this in his life, it was unthinkable. Why would she even care if she would look silly in them in the first place? Was she planning on flaunting around in them? Jaune shook his head, trying to stop over thinking things. The boy took a deep breath, trying to tell him it was for her and not for him.

"I-if it's for my partner then…...I'll do it." He said, looking down at his feet. Pyrrha clapped her hands together happily. She patted his back towards the door.

The changing room was a square room with a chair for anyone who was waiting. There was a mirror in there and a small square changing station. Jaune sat down on the chair, waiting for Pyrrha to get started.

Jaune felt like he was taking advantage of the redhead, his mother always told him to never peek at a lady changing. Of course she never told him what to do when the woman ASKED him to basically watch her change. Sure, there will be a small door between them but still, it was embarrassing. Not only that but she would then model the underwear for him, asking for his opinion on them. Jaune just prayed that grandma Arc isn't watching him now in the afterlife.

Pyrrha watched Jaune sat down, smiling that her plan had worked so well. Now it's time to show off her goods. She went to the doorway of the changing room and grabbed the curtains. But before she could shut them, she noticed a girl quickly standing up in a bench from the window. She had a perplexed look on her face was blushing, looking right at her. It took her a moment to realized this was Weiss. Was she stalking them? Wait, was that Ruby as well? Poor girl, Weiss must've dragged her along for her quest of thirst. Pyrrha smirked at Weiss before giving her a quick little wave then shutting the curtains, leaving Jaune and her alone. If only she could see her face right now.

She walked into the changing booth before shutting the door. The door of the booth was up a little, so her legs were visible to Jaune. Pyrrha knew she couldn't strip in front of him but decided to give him a little show. Pyrrha used the high up door to her advantage as she slowly pull her pants off, in a somewhat teasing way, hoping that Jaune was looking at her legs. Next came her underwear, which she took off even slower than the pants.

Next was her shirt. She took it off and dropped it on the ground so it will visible for Jaune to see. She then did the see thing with her bra. If she couldn't give him a rated R strip, she could at least settle with a pg-13 strip.

Pyrrha was quite proud of her legs, they were muscular and made guys gawk at them when she had shorts on. They also emphasize her ass, which she was REALLY proud of. She didn't do all of those weighted squats just to be a huntress.

Pyrrha then put on the lingerie before checking herself out. She checked her buttocks and legs, feeling the smoothness from them. She then check her breast before smiling. Pyrrha knew what she was worth and wasn't afraid to flaunt herself when necessary. A small part of her was afraid that Jaune might have a heart attack when she walks out. She gave herself one last twirl, looking at herself before walking out of the booth.

Pyrrha was damned proud of the reaction she got. His brain seemed to short circuited at first as he just stared at her, eyes wide as saucers. "Sooooo, what do you think?" She saucily asked, twirling around to give him a full view of her body.

Jaune could only stare at her, his eyes tracing up from her smooth flawless legs and her perfe- Jaune shook his head, banishing the lewd thoughts out of his mind. 'Look away grandma, I don't want you to see me like this.' Jaune coughed loudly, clearing his throat.

"It looks nice." Jaune was surprised he kept his voice steady, he was also surprised that he was in this situation in the first place. Any guy would kill him to be in this situation and he somehow managed to stumble his way into this? He's either extremely lucky or extremely unlucky.

Pyrrha smiled. "Really, you don't think they make my boobs look too small?" She asked, lifting her breast up a bit before dropping them, the gravity making them jiggle.

"No." Jaune said, feeling as if his brain was self-combusting from the situation. If he didn't knew better, he would think she was teasing him. He bit his cheek, trying to control his hormones.

Pyrrha then turned around, giving him a good view of her behind. "What about my butt? Does it look too big?" She then grabbed a handful of her butt, pushing it upwards before letting it drop. She was going all out for this, wanting to get the biggest reaction out of the boy.

Jaune was pretty sure the inside of his cheek was now bleeding from how hard he bit it. "No, of course not." He told her, trying with all his might to keep a straight face. 'GO AWAY LEWD THOUGHTS, GO AWAY LEWD THOUGHTS!' Jaune doesn't know if he was in heaven or hell now. If his sister's found out about this, they would tease him forever. Then they would ask about nephews and nieces.

Pyrrha was having the time of her life, the boy was practically a tomato now. Damn, she's proud. Then she decided to ask him a question. "Would you be interested in a girl who was wearing this?" She asked, as if it was a simple question. "What would you do if I was in your bed in this?"

This was the nail to the coffin as Jaune's brain fully shut down. His face was blank as he was stuck in his thoughts.

 **WARNING: Jaune Arc exe. has stopped working. Please restart the system for a responsive body again.**

Pyrrha stared at the unresponsive boy, she waved a hand in front of him. "Hello? Hellllooooo?" She said, not earning a response. "Hmm, did I break him?" She asked herself. She then shook him, finally rebooting his brain.

"What?" He asked, forgetting where he was. That was close, she was certain she broke him. Pyrrha finally took pity to the boy and decided to end it here, she already won anyway from his reactions. At least she knew that he finds her attractive. "I think this is good enough for the underwear, let me just model the clothes now."

Jaune slowly nodded at her, his face going back to his normal pale color. "Sure."

She then modeled the regular clothes, which wasn't embarrassing. She decided she liked the clothes, they were simple and not too flashy. They were also more comfy than her last ones, with the lack of badly sewn cuts in them. She was about to put her regular clothes on but she wanted to make him blush one last time. She walked over to him, and leaned down, gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for buying me clothes, Jaune." She then turned to get dressed again.

Jaune sat there, his brain finally working again. He grabbed his beating heart, feeling as if it was trying to burst a hole through his chest. Part of him thought he was dreaming. Did she really do that? Small part of him felt quite proud of this. Call it masculine pride if you would. Pyrrha then opened the door again, wearing her regular attire. "Ok, let bag these and get back to Beacon."

LineBreak

Weiss quickly put the newspaper over her face once the couple walked out of the shop. This was kind of pointless, since Pyrrha already knew she was spying on them but she refuse to let Jaune know this.

Speaking of Jaune, he was red to the face and look flustered. Did she actually strip for the boy? Holy dust, she's bold. Before Pyrrha left her sight though, the redhead turned to two girls and give them a wink.

"Wow." Ruby said in disbelief. "Pyrrha has got the game." She said, not realizing she said it wrong.

 **This is the lewdest thing you'll get out if me. At first Pyrrha was out suppose to pose for him, occasionally twirling but I decided to make her bolder with her approach.**

 **Also** **made up Mercury semblance since he doesn't have one yet in canon. I made it an annoying semblance for an annoying prick.**

 **And** **also I don't want this to be seen as a Weiss bashing fic, because I'm planning on making both girls be in the wrong sometimes. The only reason I chose Weiss as a rival was because I didn't want to make an OC who was just like Weiss in the beginning of canon with ice powers.**

 **Anyway** **, if you enjoyed the story please leave a Favorite/follow. Also leave a review if you want.**


End file.
